Coeur sauvage
by Anya Omega
Summary: Juin 1981. Un an et déjà condamné à mourir. Pour sauver son fils, elle n'a qu'une solution : le cacher au coeur de la forêt interdite. 15 ans ont passé et "Coeur de Lune" ignore tout des hommes. La forêt a toujours appelé Luna mais que se passe-t-il quand elle répond à l'appel et qu'elle rencontre Coeur de Lune? Une histoire au coeur des origines. De leurs origines.
1. Chapter 1

Seize ans plus tôt

Une femme marchait rapidement dans les bois avoisinant Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où se rendaient les enfants sorciers. Elle se retournait souvent, guettant une ombre derrière elle avec peur. Qui sait s'ils s'étaient déjà mis en route et ne la traquaient pas déjà? Elle devait faire vite. Plus vite encore que ces jambes encore raides le lui permettaient. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes avant que son mari ne constate son absence.

Dans ses bras, un pauvre poupon gémissait tant il avait froid dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Chuut mon petit, nous y sommes presque…

Encore un regard derrière elle. Chaque pas lui donnait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il fallait qu'elle mette son enfant en sureté et pour cela, elle devait atteindre le coeur de la forêt avant qu'ils ne lui mettent la main dessus. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire à son enfant? Comment son mari avait-il ni plus ni moins décidé de supprimer l'enfant ? De quel droit gouvernait-il la vie de cet enfant? De son propre fils?

Condamner à mort un si petit être était quelque chose qu'elle se refusait à faire. Un souffle derrière elle la paralysa mais ce n'était que le vent. Chaque bruit, chaque bruissement de l'air lui donnait cette impression d'être prise au piège, traquée.

\- Veela des forêts, je vous en prie, aidez moi ! Nous sommes du même sang ! Sauvez mon fils !

La jeune femme regardait partout autour d'elle. C'était là ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée ! Elle se trouvait au coeur de la forêt interdite, dans l'épicentre jamais vu des sorciers !

\- Que veux-tu? souffla une voix dans sa tête, la soulageant de cette angoisse qui manquait de la faire suffoquer.

\- Protégez mon fils, je vous en supplie ! C'est un veela, il a votre sang… Son père va le tuer, s'il vous plait! Il ne doit jamais le retrouver !

\- Soit, nous suivrons ta volonté, Narcissa.

Et les veela de la forêt emportèrent le petit, tout juste âgé de un an, disparaissant dans un souffle silencieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur : Bonsoir bonsoir ! Un mois, déjà ! Honte à moi ! Je sais que je n'ai rien posté et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas avancé dans mes chapitres. J'ai été démoralisée, revalorisée, démoralisée, revalorisée, bref, retournée dans tous les sens d'un point de vue émotif. Prenez ça, ajoutez le à un stage intensif et vous obtenez une Anya plus qu'éreintée, découragée et malade. Ce qui m'a empêchée de faire bien des choses.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. j'étais tellement découragée qu'il n'était jamais parfait, même recommencé 5x alors tant pis, je vous le laisse ainsi, sinon vous ne l'aurez jamais ! Bye bye et hum… à la prochaine?**

Les années étaient passées et l'enfant, renommé Coeur de Lune par sa mère de meute avait grandi parmi ses frères. Insouciant, il aimait courir en compagnie des autres louveteaux, savourant le souffle du vent sur sa peau nue et le bruit des oiseaux qui le réveillait chaque matin. Il ne courait pas aussi vite que ses frères et il ne hurlait peut être pas comme eux mais le cadet des louveteaux se sentait à sa place. Il savait qu'il était différent. Déjà, il avait su se mettre sur ses deux pieds contrairement à ses frères et il n'avait pas un aussi bon odorat et une aussi bonne vue pour dénicher des proies.

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Mère Louve. C'était son lait bien gras qui l'avait nourri et fortifié, c'était son pelage bien chaud qui avait chassé le froid, c'étaient ses crocs qui l'avaient défendu. Il lui devait tout.

Il se souvenait très bien, quand ses frères avaient participé à leur première chasse, ils avaient été si doués pour courir après les proies et leur tendre des embuscades. Lui n'avait même pas été capable d'attraper un lapin tant il était maladroit. Le petit animal l'avait vite repéré et avait détalé avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas. Ses frères s'étaient bien moqué de lui pendant plusieurs jours et lui n'avait plus participé à la chasse. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était surveiller les récentes portées tout en étant lui-même surveillé par sa mère.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le droit de s'éloigner de la grotte. A chaque fois qu'il partait en expédition, Croc d'argent, le plus âgé de la portée, l'accompagnait et Coeur de Lune n'avait jamais pu approcher des limites du territoire de la meute. Bien sur, il avait essayé, curieux comme tous les louveteaux mais Père Loup avait été furieux et il n'avait plus jamais réessayé. Le seul endroit où il pouvait se rendre sans être surveillé et où il était en sécurité, c'était le coeur de la forêt. Il se sentait bien dans ce lieu que Mère Louve avait appelé le Coeur des origines. Elle disait que les arbres étaient habités par des esprits qui protégeaient la forêt et ses habitants.

Coeur de Lune aimait bien cet espace car les odeurs qu'ils connaissaient se rassemblaient en ce coeur. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de sa mère et de ses frères, l'odeur des arbres et de leurs feuilles qui le protégeaient quand il se laissait aller à ses rêves. Des hommes, il ne restait aucun souvenir. Coeur de Lune se comportait comme un loup : il grognait et hurlait avec ses frères, arrachait la viande à même la carcasse mais jamais il n'avait parlé. Il savait pourtant qu'il était différent. Il voyait bien que ses frères, eux, ne marchaient pas sur deux jambes, qu'ils avaient des poils alors que lui n'en était pas doté et, surtout, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

Là où les loups chassaient, le cadet des louveteaux déambulait, parfois à quatre pattes, parfois sur ses deux jambes, pistant ça et là les odeurs des animaux. Il jouait souvent à ce genre de chose avec Croc d'argent, son frère ainé mais il perdait souvent. Croc d'argent était le plus fort mais il ne se moquait jamais de lui et l'encourageait en jappant. Très souvent, il lui montrait sa manière de faire, ses techniques d'approche de la proie et le cadet en prenait de la graine, devenant chaque jour un peu plus fort. Il n'avait pas conscience que ses talents de veela l'y avaient aidé et qu'il avait performé ses sens pour répondre à ses attentes.

Une fois qu'il était devenu fort, traquer les proies était devenu chose facile pour lui mais il ne participait que rarement à la chasse, sa mère le couvant et le forçant à surveiller les petits. Mais quand il ne surveillait pas, il gagnait les parcelles de la forêt les plus éloignées tout en restant sous la protection de l'Esprit-roi. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais l'alpha lui avait raconté qu'il s'agissait d'esprits veillant sur la forêt et ses habitants. Depuis, Coeur de Lune savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il restait près du coeur même de leur territoire car en cas de danger, il lui suffirait d'y retourner pour y être hors de portée .

Dès lors, il s'était amusé à suivre chaque piste, chaque odeur qu'il découvrait pour l'associer à quelque chose. Il adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses et Croc d'argent l'accompagnait souvent, foulant la terre de ses pattes puissantes à ses côtés.

Quand il n'était qu'un petit louveteaux, Draco était lent, maladroit et peu doué. Ses frères ne jouaient même pas avec lui. Seul l'ainé, plus calme que ses frères, était resté avec lui, l'entrainant dans ses parcours du territoire. C'est lui qui lui avait donné gout à ses explorations et à ces jeux qu'ils partageaient si bien qu'il arrivait à Coeur de Lune de partir en quête de nouvelles aventures tout seul.

Les années avaient passé. Ses frères avaient grandi et chassaient désormais ensemble, Croc d'argent les rejoignant quelques fois. Mais Draco, lui, n'y assistait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé la chasse. Pourtant il aimait bien suivre les odeurs, découvrir de nouveaux animaux, suivre leurs parcours mais il n'avait pas cet instinct de poursuite qu'avait tous les membres de la meute. Non. Lui restait différent des autres avec sa faible constitution qui ne lui permettait pas de lutter contre le froid et ses hurlements si bizarres comparés à ceux de ses frères.

Lorsque les années avaient passé et que ses frères étaient devenus de gros loups adultes, lui était resté à l'écart, protégé par le coeur de la forêt. Il restait souvent seul ou en compagnie des autres animaux mais quand le soir venait, il regagnait toujours la grotte où sa mère venait dormir contre lui, le réchauffant de sa fourrure. Près de la femelle alpha, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Ou presque. Il y avait toujours cette sensation de différence qui subsistait. Qui était-il vraiment? Mère Louve lui avait dit qu'il était son louveteau. Ni plus, ni moins. Il avait bien essayé de comprendre pourquoi il était si différent mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses suppliques.

\- Un jour tu comprendras, Coeur de Lune, mais pour l'instant, dors. Demain est un autre jour.

Et Coeur de Lune s'était rendormi. Les premiers jours, il s'était vaguement souvenu d'une caresse de la main de sa mère sur son visage, dans une tentative d'au revoir mais très vite, la langue de Mère Louve l'avait remplacée et les dernières images qu'il avait de Narcissa s'étaient effacées et avec elles, toute trace de sa vie d'homme. Désormais il était loup, rien que loup. Et les hiver s'étaient succédés.

Draco avait 15 ans. 14 ans que Narcissa l'avait déposé dans cette forêt, le protégeant de son père. Il avait bien grandi et sa mère l'avait laissé exploré tous les recoins de la forêt. Il connaissait à présent toutes les odeurs par coeur, du plus petit écureuil au plus gros sombral. Il les reconnaissait toutes et, surtout, il connaissait mieux que quiconque les limites du territoire pour les avoir longuement gardées en compagnie de Croc d'argent.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il patrouillait comme à son habitude le long des frontières, il l'avait sentie. C'était une odeur particulière qui lui rappelait le coeur de la forêt. Que faisait cette odeur à la limite des frontières? Devait-il la suivre? Elle ne devait pas y être. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le territoire… Il fallait qu'il sache…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteur : Bonsoir ( le retour du post de soirée ou nuit O/ ), voici le nouveau chapitre de "Coeur sauvage". j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs et pourtant, je mets énormément de temps à les écrire (parfois une journée entière comme ce fut le cas pour Lost Hearts ch 3 qui sera posté en même temps que celui-ci ) alors qu'avant j'écrivais un chapitre sur 2 à 3h. Bref, apparemment je bloque sur mes fanfictions en ce moment alors soyez indulgent(e)s et gardez à l'esprit que même si je mets longtemps à poster, je n'abandonne pas pour autant !**

 **Ps : Pour mes lecteurs de "Une famille pour Noël" je viens de réaliser que ça faisait un an le 25 décembre et que nous en sommes à 432 reviews ! Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez ! Je vous dois beaucoup de choses ! Merci de me soutenir et de me suivre encore et encore au fil de mes fanfictions !**

A plusieurs mètres de là, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, une jeune fille s'était mise à l'écart, préférant le calme de la nature pour lire à la compagnie de ses semblables. Quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille, sa mère était morte, peu de temps après l'avoir mise au monde et son père ne s'en était jamais véritablement remis. Dès qu'elle essayait d'en savoir davantage sur sa mère, c'était toujours la même chose : "Ta mère est morte d'une maladie. Elle était déjà très affaiblie suite à l'accouchement. Elle n'a pas survécu". Son père était tellement traumatisé par la perte de son épouse qu'il s'était enfermé dans son travail de journalisme si bien qu'elle ne le voyait pratiquement jamais.

Pour combler sa solitude, elle se plongeait dans les livres. Elle s'était mise à lire, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose lors de ses fréquentes journées où elle restait seule à la maison. Puis, elle s'était découvert le gout pour les livres qui lui permettaient de s'évader loin de la réalité. Ce qu'elle préférait, outre les livres sur les créatures magiques, c'étaient les romans. Elle les avait découverts quand son père avait repris ses livres sur les êtres magiques, ne voulant pas qu'elle se mette en danger en voulant les chercher à cause de son esprit beaucoup trop imaginatif. Alors, pour s'évader autrement, elle avait commencé à lire des romans d'aventures, des romans d'amour et des contes de fées.

Mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était se promener, partir à la recherche de créatures magiques. Son père lui avait pourtant dit que certaines créatures étaient malveillantes mais, depuis son entrée à Poudlard et sa découverte de la forêt interdite, elle se sentait comme attirée vers cette même forêt dans laquelle le directeur en personne leur défendait d'aller. Pourtant, là-bas, elle se sentait comme à sa place. Alors, dès qu'elle avait un moment libre, elle s'éclipsait pour gagner la lisière. Personne ne faisait jamais attention à elle de toute façon alors elle explorait la forêt un peu plus chaque jour. Un peu comme on découvre les traits de caractère d'un ami, elle découvrait les sentiers qui semblaient se dévoiler sous ses pas. A chaque fois qu'elle y retournait, elle s'aventurait toujours un peu plus loin. Les animaux qui, pourtant, étaient sauvages, ne la fuyaient pas. Que du contraire, ils s'approchaient d'elle comme pour la saluer avant de regagner leurs abris. C'était ce qui ravissait le plus la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Marchant pieds nus dans les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol, elle profitait de cette nature l'entourant. C'est comme si la forêt l'appelait et, à cet endroit, elle se sentait chez elle.

En grandissant, elle avait bien tenté de se faire des amis qui, comme elle, aimait bien la forêt interdite mais, les étudiants, pas fous, refusaient tout simplement de s'y rendre. Elle était suffisamment effrayante comme ça sans avoir besoin d'y mettre les pieds ! Quand elle avait intégré la maison des aigles, elle s'était cherché des amies parmi celles qui aimaient lire mais là encore aucune n'avait d'intérêt pour les créatures magiques. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Luna, que l'on surnommait Lufoca Lovegood en référence à ses étranges propos sur les nargoles. C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille s'était doucement repliée sur elle-même, préférant le silence du vent et le bruissement des feuilles à la compagnie des étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie. Après tout, elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle aimait être libre, sortir, profiter de la nature et de ses bienfaits plutôt que de rester cloîtrée dans une bibliothèque. En plus, si elle pouvait allier lecture et nature, elle était aux anges mais, un matin, plutôt que de lire son roman préféré, elle semblait distraite.

Elle ne cessait de regarder un petit chemin qui, jusque là, avait passé inaperçu. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir vu jusqu'alors? C'est comme s'il venait d'apparaitre, comme ça, par magie. Oserait-elle s'y aventurer ? Elle tenta de retourner à son livre mais ce petit sentier l'obsédait tant qu'elle posait toujours son regard sur lui.

Frustrée, elle rangea son livre dans son sac à plumes et s'aventura hors de ses sentiers qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Etrangement, elle aurait dû se sentir effrayée par ces chemins qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aurait dû explorer brièvement avant de revenir sur ses pas mais elle se sentait en confiance, comme si la forêt la protégeait et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Prudemment, elle s'avança sur le chemin, regardant partout autour d'elle. Dans cette partie de la forêt, tout semblait différent. Elle paraissait plus vive, plus joyeuse avec ces oiseaux qui chantaient aux quatre coins des arbres mais elle restait mystérieuse. Elle l'intriguait beaucoup. Trouverait-elle des nouvelles créatures qu'elle pourrait répertorier dans son grand carnet à dessins? Trouverait-elle quelque chose de nouveau ? Une espèce animale ou végétale jusqu'alors totalement inconnue ?

Elle devait retourner à l'école, rentrer et revenir plus tard mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui l'attirait là-bas. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle continua d'avancer, souriant aux oiseaux qui chantaient sur son passage, comme s'ils lui souhaitaient la bienvenue. C'était quelque peu étrange car elle connaissait cette espèce d'oiseau qui fuyait la compagnie des hommes et le fait qu'ils l'accueillent de la sorte était inhabituel.

De plus en plus intriguée, elle s'avançait vers le coeur de la forêt quand un bruissement de feuilles attira son attention. Qu'était-ce donc? Doucement, en prenant soin de rester sur ses gardes, elle écarta les feuilles du buisson et tomba nez à nez avec un petit furet des forêts. Il était tellement adorable qu'elle ne résista pas à le dessiner alors qu'il la fixait de ses grands yeux, sa queue se balançant de droite à gauche, l'air intrigué. Il était si mignon qu'elle voulu le caresser et, étrangement, il se laissa faire avant de reprendre sa route, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Quand elle regarda tout autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que le soleil avait déjà bien décliné dans le ciel. Était-il donc déjà si tard? Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, comme si elle était absorbée dans sa contemplation et, pourtant, cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'elle était là. Au milieu des arbres, elle avait comme l'impression que le temps était accéléré et que, quelques minutes dans l'esprit était plusieurs heures dans la réalité. Était-ce possible ou était-ce son imagination? Elle n'en savait rien.

Réprimant un frisson, elle rangea ses affaires et regagna l'orée de la forêt, prenant soin de disperser les pommes de pin qu'elle avait ramassées pour retrouver son chemin quand elle reviendra. Pour l'heure, la nuit commençait à tomber et il était plus que temps qu'elle regagne le château si elle ne voulait pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. Alors qu'au loin, les loups hurlaient à la lune, la jeune fille soupira d'aise, regarda une dernière fois la forêt et regagna directement son dortoir où elle se coucha sans prendre le temps de manger, le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna garda le sourire aux lèvres toute la journée et même les sarcasmes de certains gryffondors ne changèrent rien. C'est comme si les mots blessants ne l'atteignaient même plus. Toute la nuit, elle réfléchit à ce nouveau sentier qu'elle avait découvert. Elle était tellement préoccupée par tout cela qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle était trop excitée pour s'endormir alors, après plusieurs minutes à se retourner dans tous les sens dans son lit, elle quitta son lit, prenant au passage un rouleau de parchemin ainsi que sa plume et son encrier avant de descendre dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Là, à l'abri des regards, elle avait déroulé le parchemin où s'étalait, sous ses yeux, son plan de la forêt interdite. Un plan qu'elle avait dessiné elle-même au fil de ses explorations. Au début, son plan était assez pauvre mais il s'était rapidement étoffé au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient. Elle le pensait achevé jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre ce nouveau chemin si mystérieux.

Doucement, avec sa plume, elle traça les courbes du sentier, prenant soin de légender sa carte du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas les autres membres de sa maison gagner leur chambre et retint un cri de surprise quand elle vit l'heure tardive. Fatiguée, elle bailla longuement avant de ranger ses affaires et de regagner sa chambre pour y passer le restant de la nuit. Elle devait dormir si elle voulait passer son weekend à explorer la forêt interdite et ses recoins qui l'intriguaient tant.

Le lendemain, elle se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, descendit dans la salle commune, tira les rideaux et son sourire se fana aussitôt. A l'extérieur, c'était l'averse générale. Elle ne pouvait pas s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite par ce temps. Avec toute cette pluie, le terrain serait glissant et si elle se blessait, il n'y aurait personne pour venir la chercher car personne ne saurait où elle est allée. Et puis, peut-être que son absence serait inaperçue. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Résignée, elle soupira et gagna la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle était plus que découragée par ce mauvais temps car elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle allait passer son après-midi à la bibliothèque à lire des livres et à faire ses devoirs toute seule.

\- Hé, Loufoca, t'as pas été voir tes nargoles aujourd'hui?!

La jeune fille serra les poings et quitta la table des Serdaigle alors que la grande salle commençait à se remplir doucement. Serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer tellement elle était découragée, elle gagna son recoin de bibliothèque préféré où elle prit un livre. De temps en temps, elle jetait un œil vers la fenêtre, se décourageant de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la pluie tomber sans discontinuer.

Elle pensait tellement à ses futures explorations qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle soupira fortement. A ce rythme, elle n'irait jamais dehors du weekend.

\- Allez, madame Lapluie, arrête-toi, souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Hey, vous avez entendu ça? Loufoca parle à la pluie ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te répondre espèce de cinglée?

Et une fois de plus, les moqueries fusèrent sur son passage alors qu'elle fuyait la bibliothèque. Sans réfléchir, elle quitta précipitamment le château et gagna le sentier qu'elle avait trouvé la veille, s'y enfonçant sans faire attention, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol boueux alors qu'au coeur de la forêt, Coeur de Lune ouvrait les yeux.

Quand la pluie avait surgi, Coeur de Lune s'était réfugié dans une grotte isolée. Il suivait une piste quand l'eau avait commencé à tomber du ciel. Il était en route pour rejoindre la meute quand la pluie s'était faite beaucoup plus dense alors il avait trouvé un abri et hurlé à la meute pour dire qu'il allait bien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait la nuit ailleurs qu'à l'abri de la grotte mais la pluie qui tombait aussi vivement l'inquiétait. Il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas d'orages car il faisait toujours des cauchemars quand le ciel grondait aussi fort et ça le terrorisait quand il n'était encore qu'un louveteau. Avec les années, la peur s'était en allée mais les cauchemars demeuraient. Un en particulier où il voyait une personne qui lui semblait importante s'en aller loin de lui sans plus jamais revenir. Dans ces moments-là, il se blottissait contre sa mère et veillait avec elle sur les plus petits, se refusant à s'abandonner au sommeil et préférant fermer les yeux une fois que l'orage s'était éclipsé.

Méfiant, il avait longuement somnolé alors que l'eau tombait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur curieusement familière ne vienne titiller son nez. Il connaissait cette odeur mais il mit un certain temps à la reconnaitre. C'était cette odeur. La fameuse odeur qu'il avait pistée il y a quelques jours à l'orée de la forêt et qui l'avait tant intrigué et qui avait éveillé sa curiosité naturelle.

Sans attendre et malgré la pluie qu'il détestait, il quitta son abri et se mit en marche. L'odeur était proche, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais captée si elle avait été plus loin car, contrairement à ses frères, il n'avait pas toujours un bon odorat, surtout quand il pleuvait et que la forêt émettait une douce odeur. Le nez au sol, il marchait silencieusement, les sens aux aguets, prêt à une confrontation avec la chose qui émettait cette odeur étrange. Il devait rester prudent car il s'agissait peut-être d'un ennemi.

Luna, elle, courait encore et encore alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, le long de ses joues. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt interdite malgré la pluie qui l'alourdissait en mouillant ses vêtements. Elle ne regardait même pas où elle allait. Elle ne se souciait plus du danger. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pleurer et encore pleurer. Pourquoi devait-on se moquer d'elle ainsi? Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Aveuglée par ses yeux plein de larmes, elle mit un pied sur le sol mouillé et boueux qui la fit tomber à genoux. Elle grimaça. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle était pleine de boue à présent et ses doigts étaient recouverts de gadoue. Que faisait-elle là au juste? Elle se releva, regardant autour d'elle quand un buisson frémit devant elle. Qu'était-ce donc? Et si c'était une créature sauvage qui la chassait? Elle avait peur. Lentement, elle se pencha au sol, ramassa un baton qui lui paraissait solide et le serra solidement dans sa main. Bien, elle était prête à se battre.

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'avancer vers le buisson, prête à se défendre en cas de besoin, un garçon en sortit, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien. Il n'était vêtu que d'un espèce de short et il n'avait pas de haut. Une chose était certaine, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais qui était ce garçon?

 **Note d'auteur : Bonsoir ! J'ai écrit le chapitre de Coeur Sauvage et je vous le livre maintenant** **J** **Il est très court mais je n'arrive plus à faire des longs chapitres, allez savoir pourquoi ! =O Enfin la première confrontation entre Draco et Luna ! J'ai hâte de savoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre alors à vos claviers !**

 **Ps : en écrivant, j'ai eu une autre idée de Drana et je l'écrirai peut-être entre deux chapitres. Ce serait un très long Oneshot mais nous verrons bien si j'ai toujours l'inspiration pour ça demain !**


	5. Chapter 5

La jeune fille ne détournait pas son regard. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être intimidée et regarder ailleurs mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Le regard gris posé sur elle l'avait comme paralysée. Qui était-il? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu au château. Un grognement la fit sursauter. Venait-il vraiment de grogner?

Presque timidement, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et fut surprise d'y lire de la méfiance. Il était en position de défense comme s'il avait peur d'elle mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'impressionnait. Ce qui l'avait surprise plus que tout, c'était cette figure presque bestiale qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain.

Un long hurlement la surprit et en quelques mouvements rapides, le garçon disparut dans un buisson.

\- Attends ! cria-t-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà parti sans un regard pour elle, la laissant tout doucement revenir à la réalité. Avait-elle rêvé? Le garçon n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace. Seul restant de leur rencontre, le souvenir de la jeune fille.

Luna était restée de longues minutes sous la pluie avant de réagir et de se trouver un abri le temps que Dame Nature se calme.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Draco avait regagné la grotte où Mère Louve était venue se blottir contre lui pour le réchauffer et chasser l'humidité de la pluie. Bien au chaud, Coeur de Lune s'était laissé faire en repensant à cette chose qui portait cette odeur étrange qu'il avait repéré il y a quelque temps. Il avait été tellement attiré par elle que si l'alpha n'avait pas hurlé, il aurait probablement baissé sa garde et qui sait ce que cette créature étrange aurait pu lui faire. Il serait plus méfiant la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient amenés à se rencontrer. Enfin à l'abri, il se laissa aller au sommeil et s'endormit alors que la pluie s'écrasait sur la terre ferme.

Luna, de son côté, s'était mise en quête d'un abri avant de renoncer et de regagner le château. Ignorant les remarques acerbes des autres élèves et remerciant la préfète de sa maison pour l'avoir séchée, elle regagna son repère secret, la salle sur demande et s'installa à un bureau recouvert de rouleaux de parchemins et de plumes. Elle en prit une et entreprit de dessiner ce garçon qui lui paraissait bien trop étrange.

Alors qu'elle le dessinait, le souvenir de leur rencontre lui revint en mémoire. Tout comme elle, il avait entendu les loups puis s'était enfui dans leur direction, comme s'il répondait à l'appel de cette meute. En faisait-il partie? Avait-il grandi avec cette meute dans la forêt? Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Peut-être ne savait-il pas parler.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle chercha des renseignements sur un homme-loup mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre que la section des loups-garous. Pour avoir fait une dissertation sur eux et comment les reconnaitre, elle savait que ce garçon ne pouvait pas être l'un des leurs. N'ayant pas la réponse à ses questions, elle chercha Hagrid. Le garde-chasse était connu pour son amour des créatures magiques. peut-être connaissait-il ce garçon qui vivait parmi les loups.

.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans un grand manoir, deux hommes se faisaient face, l'un assis sur une chaise, l'autre dans un fauteuil très confortable.

\- Alors Severus, qu'as-tu pensé de mon fils?

\- Il a fait d'énormes progrès en potions.

\- Et dans les autres cours?

Severus retint une grimace. Il n'y avait que les résultats qui comptaient. Encore et toujours. Il connaissait l'éducation Malfoyenne pour l'avoir vue quand il n'était encore qu'un étudiant et qu'il avait maintes fois soigné les blessures de Lucius car son meilleur ami était trop fier pour aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Il est parfait. Ses professeurs ne disent que du bien de lui à part Minerva.

Lucius eut un sourire narquois. Oui, évidemment.

\- Je l'espère bien. Scorpius doit être parfait pour me succéder ! Je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui et pour ma famille. Le nom des Malfoy sera ainsi honoré.

Severus retint un soupir.

 _Si tu veux le meilleur, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?_

Il y a quatorze ans, son meilleur ami s'était livré à un sort de pure magie noire et avait effacé son aîné Draco Malfoy de toutes les mémoires. En bon occlumens, Severus n'avait pu être touché et avait gardé sa mémoire intacte mais quelque chose avait changé. Radicalement. Comment Lucius avait-il pu tuer son propre fils? Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

\- Severus?

\- Il se fait tard, je dois y aller !

Lucius le salua alors qu'il quittait les limites du manoir pour transplaner loin de cet être immonde.

.

Luna était déçue. Elle avait espéré avoir des réponses mais le demi-géant n'avait pas l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Le garde-chasse qui allait souvent dans la forêt interdite ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait alors que pouvait-elle faire?

Très curieuse, elle avait poursuivi encore et encore ses recherches mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse à ses questions, même en cherchant à la bibliothèque de l'école alors elle avait dû renoncer.

Le temps était passé très rapidement pendant qu'elle cherchait des réponses mais la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée et Luna ne pourrait plus sortir par ce temps. Elle avait beau être une sorcière, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de se battre contre les éléments et encore moins d'affronter des loups. Il était plus sur d'attendre le lendemain pour s'aventurer à nouveau dans la forêt interdite. Ereintée, elle gagna sa chambre et s'affala dans son lit où elle s'endormit comme une masse. Demain, elle chercherait le garçon.

Alors que le soleil se levait, les petits louveteaux jouaient gaiement parmi les loups adultes. D'autres loups étaient partis à la chasse afin de leur ramener de quoi manger. Coeur de Lune, lui, n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, trop tracassé par cette rencontre. Quand le jour s'était levé, il avait quitté la grotte des loups pour repartir à la recherche de cette odeur.

La veille, il lui était tombé dessus comme ça mais cette fois il garderait ses distances pour mieux l'observer. Rapidement, il retourna près du lieu de leur rencontre où il retrouva une odeur quelque peu ténue par la pluie. A l'œil, il suivit les traces de pas jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Alors cette chose vivait hors du vaste territoire? C'était étrange. Il n'y avait pas de proies hors du territoire. La piste se poursuivait hors de la forêt mais il ne la suivit plus. La forêt était son refuge. Sa mère le lui avait dit. Il ne quitterait pas sa protection. Soupirant, il regagna la forêt alors que l'alpha hurlait, signe que la chasse avait été bonne.

Son estomac choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à lui et il regagna la meute pour partager les proies attrapées avec ses frères. Il traquerait l'odeur plus tard.

Luna était repartie de bon matin, profitant du soleil qui régnait pour s'aventurer dans la forêt. Dans son sac à plumes, elle avait pris soin d'emporter quelques fruits mais également de la saucisse froide avant de se mettre en route.

Mue par son instinct, elle retrouva l'endroit exact où elle avait vu le garçon et suivit le chemin derrière les buissons où il avait disparu. Si elle voulait des réponses, elle devait le retrouver. Marchant en faisant attention où elle posait les pieds, ceux-ci la conduisirent dans un endroit plutôt isolé.

Draco dormait jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur familière ne vienne titiller son nez. Il s'était mis à l'écart pour se reposer loin de ses petits frères assez bruyants. Comme à son habitude, il s'était allongé sur la grande souche avant de fermer les yeux. Reconnaissant l'odeur, il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. La mystérieuse créature à deux pattes approchait.

 **Note d'auteur : Et voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Partagez vos impressions si vous en avez envie, je ne les demande plus, je ne peux pas vous y obliger mais sachez que les reviews c'est comme du carburant pour moi ! Ça me booste et me permet d'écrire. Sans ça, j'avoue n'avoir qu'une motivation proche de 0… A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note d'auteur : Hum, j'ai dit que j'arrêtais d'écrire un jour. UN seul minuscule jour. Résultat, je suis restée deux semaines sans rien écrire et là, je vous avoue que je force un peu ! Je ne pense pas écrire un chapitre de chaque histoire en même temps, je pense alterner un peu genre semaine 1 : un chapitre de Coeur Sauvage, semaine 2 : un chapitre de Lost Hearts. Nous verrons bien ce que ça donnera ! Allez, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ne m'en vouliez pas pour cette longue attente dans un moment aussi critique.**

 **Ps : les propos en italique seront prononcés par la déesse Veela.**

Elle était proche. Bientôt, elle serait là. Devait-il s'enfuir ou rester? Cette chose à deux pattes était sur son territoire et il était temps qu'il le revendique comme le faisaient ses frères. Un bruit dans les buissons attira son attention. Quelle pitoyable créature ! Elle ne devait guère être faite pour la chasse vu le bruit qu'elle faisait! Ne lui avait-on jamais appris à atténuer les sons produits par ses déplacements?

Sur ses gardes, il se leva, un grognement au bord des lèvres quand la créature s'avança. Elle lui faisait face, l'observant de ses grands yeux gris. Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur de l'effrayer et qu'il ne s'enfuie à nouveau. Était-elle dans son repaire? Cet endroit de la forêt lui était complètement inconnu et pourtant elle avait longuement exploré ses coins et recoins. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu? Un grognement attira son attention. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal n'est-ce pas? A leur première rencontre, il avait aussi grogné avant de s'enfuir.

\- Non attends, ne t'en vas pas s'il te plait ! dit Luna en levant les mains à hauteur des épaules, craignant qu'il ne parte en le voyant en position semi-assise.

Mais Coeur de Lune ne l'interpréta pas de cette façon et bondit sur elle, la mordant assez profondément au poignet, arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune fille. Bien, il lui avait fait mal. Elle allait partir. Encore une attaque et elle devrait avoir assez peur pour ne plus revenir.

 _Coeur de Lune… Calme toi, elle ne te veut aucun mal. Regarde-la… Elle est …_

Draco tourna la tête alors que la voix envahissait son esprit. Mère Louve lui avait parlé de cette voix qu'il avait parfois dans la tête quand il était enfant et qui le rassurait la nuit quand il reposait dans son sanctuaire. La déesse gardienne de la forêt s'adressait à lui en personne. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Cette phrase inachevée avait-elle un sens? Il l'ignorait. Un gémissement de la créature étrangère le fit revenir à la réalité. Son bras saignait beaucoup et Coeur de Lune pouvait presque sentir sa peur. Doucement, il quitta la pierre qu'il avait gagnée et s'avança ventre à terre, marchant à quatre pattes en jetant prudemment des coups d'œil à la femelle deux pattes.

Luna retenait son bras contre elle. Pourquoi l'avait-il attaquée? Un grondement la fit sursauter. Il était proche mais étrangement, son comportement n'était plus du tout le même. Il la regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et ce qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité. Avec crainte, elle le regarda s'approcher et renifler son odeur avant de lui prendre le bras plutôt brutalement, lui arrachant une plainte sourde et de passer une langue rougeâtre sur sa blessure. Que faisait-il?

Draco avait spontanément agi comme sa mère quand il finissait blessé après une bagarre contre l'un de ses frères, il léchait les plaies, insistant là où ses dents avaient percé la chair.

Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la femelle deux pattes au cas où elle aurait protesté mais elle s'était progressivement détendue même si elle grimaçait encore comme si le passage de sa langue lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Quand il eut fini, elle reprit son bras et le garda contre elle, sortant un long mouchoir de sa poche qu'elle pressa sur la blessure avant d'y faire un nœud. Voilà, ça devrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à l'école. Elle sourit quand elle vit le curieux garçon renifler avec attention son sac.

\- C'est juste un sac… avait-elle dit.

Coeur de Lune avait fait un bon. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel son. Était-ce le son que produisaient les deux pattes? Il fallait croire que oui. Comment communiquaient-ils à la chasse? Ils devaient être de sacrés mauvais chasseurs ! Le rire de la créature le fit revenir au réel. Luna n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. A quoi pensait-il pour avoir pareille figure? Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche tordue en un rictus qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Coeur de Lune, lui, grondait doucement. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un son humain sortir de sa bouche. Parlait-il?

\- Est-ce que tu sais parler?

La moue interrogatrice du garçon la fit rire de nouveau alors qu'il grondait comme pour l'accompagner. Était-ce comme cela qu'il riait? Draco, lui, n'avait aucun doute sur la situation. Il percevait les émotions de la deux pattes et les sons qu'elle émettait n'étaient pas du tout agressifs. Ils semblaient au contraire plus joyeux. Mais il n'avait rien compris à son langage. Pourtant il comprenait les animaux. Quand les loups étrangers à la meute hurlaient, il comprenait ce que les hurlements voulaient dire mais avec cette curieuse créature, il ne comprenait rien.

\- Je m'appelle Luna et toi? Tu sais dire ton nom?

Une nouvelle moue interrogatrice. Il ne la comprenait pas. Était-ce un enfant sauvage?

\- Luna, dit-elle en se pointant du doigt.

Le garçon tourna la tête sur le côté, attentif à ce qu'elle faisait. Il essaya de former un son mais ne put que hurler doucement, surprenant la deux pattes. Avait-il dit son nom en langage sauvage? Elle avait reconnu le hurlement. Celui d'un loup. Vivait-il dans une meute? Sans doute car s'il était là depuis longtemps, jamais il n'aurait pu survivre seul.

\- Luna, dit-elle en se pointant du doigt à nouveau avant de mettre sa main sur la poitrine du garçon en tournant la tête comme il le faisait pour lui faire comprendre la question implicite.

La comprenait-il au moins? Coeur de Lune émit un grondement avant d'articuler un son plutôt étranglé qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait dit. Avait-il répété son nom? Elle sourit.

\- Luna, répéta-t-elle en souriant. Et toi… puisque tu ne peux pas parler… Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom ! Que penses-tu de Luca? C'est comme le mien mais avec un "c".

Un nouveau grondement avant qu'un hurlement ne se fasse entendre et que le garçon se lève. Il devait y aller.

\- Tu retournes voir ta meute?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle en quête de réponse. Qu'avait-elle dit?

\- On se reverra hein? Je reviendrai alors ne me mords plus, dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux longs du garçon, le surprenant. A demain Luca !

Après un dernier regard, Coeur de Lune disparut dans les buissons et Luna se releva encore quelque peu retournée de cette rencontre. Le garçon l'avait d'abord agressée en la mordant sauvagement avant de se montrer amical. Que s'était-il passé? Elle avait sentit comme une présence qui s'était ensuite effacée. Était-elle intervenue pour la protéger? Elle avait l'impression que oui. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité. Pressant le mouchoir qui s'était petit à petit imbibé de sang, elle avait regagné l'école en suivant le sentier qu'elle avait créé sur son passage en poussant les branchages.

Arrivée à destination, elle regagnait sa chambre quand elle heurta un professeur.

\- Oh, pardon professeur Snape, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver…

Le professeur était prêt à la réprimander quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le bras blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, Miss Lovegood?

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai effrayé un animal sauvage et il m'a mordue… Rien de grave.

Mais Severus n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait contourner comme cela. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas passée par l'infirmerie qui se trouvait à l'étage en dessous d'abord? C'était curieux. N'étant pas un homme à se laisser faire, il prit délicatement le bras de la jeune fille et défit le nœud, révélant une morsure qui ressemblait à celle d'un être humain. Il fronça les sourcils. Était-elle tombée sur un loup-garou humain? Un rapide sort lui assura que non et il referma la blessure.

\- Allez-y…

Luna haussait les sourcils. Il la laissait repartir comme ça? Sans lui poser plus de questions? C'était étrange mais peut-être le professeur avait-il autre chose à penser. Elle ignorait qu'il avait tenté de lire dans ses pensées avant d'être puissamment repoussé par une force inconnue. Luna pratiquait donc l'occlumentie? Elle était très forte et il ne l'aurait jamais pensée suffisamment terre à terre que pour effectuer cet exercice particulièrement difficile. Elle n'avait même pas bronché alors qu'elle l'avait repoussé comme si de rien n'était. En avait-elle eu seulement conscience? Il l'ignorait mais il devinait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et il découvrirait ce que c'était.

Coeur de Lune, lui, avait regagné sa meute et Mère Louve couchée sur le grand rocher en compagnie des louveteaux. Cette dernière sentit l'odeur étrange sur son fils et la chassa d'un coup de langue.

\- Tu as fait une nouvelle rencontre?

Son fils ne lui mentait jamais et cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception.

\- La déesse des arbres m'a dit qu'elle ne me ferait aucun mal.

\- Et si elle a pu arriver jusqu'à ton repère alors c'est le cas.

Le louveteau désormais presque adulte sourit avant de s'assoupir contre la fourrure douce et chaude de sa mère, articulant le prénom de la deux pattes .

\- Ta nouvelle amie? demanda Mère Louve.

\- Peut-être bien…

 **Re-note d'auteur : Ouah, j'ai réussi. En une fois et directement sur pc. Comment dire que je n'en reviens toujours pas? Ce chapitre a coulé tout seul même si j'ai un peu galéré au début et à la fin (j'écrivais pas les bons mots et je faisais des fautes d'accord assez grosses donc j'en ai peut-être laissé passer quelques unes et j'en suis désolée si c'est le cas ^^'**

 **Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à écrire un chapitre de Lost Hearts mais j'essaierai** **J** **A vos claviers plz ! Ecrire sans review est une torture pour moi ! Review = carburant ! Sans carburant, la machine ne tourne pas ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note d'auteur : Bonjour les amis ! Je poste enfin ce chapitre ! Il faut dire qu'il était écrit mais que j'ai tout bonnement oublié de le poster, c'est bête mais ça arrive !**

 **Pour "Lost Hearts", vous verrez que j'ai mis l'histoire en hiatus. La raison? Un découragement total et l'impression qu'écrire est une perte de temps. Ça me fout le moral à zéro alors je n'insiste plus, je réessayerai plus tard ! Deux chapitres, 6 follow et personne qui commente… Dites, ça vous intéresse ou vous suivez juste comme ça? Parce que j'en viens vraiment à me poser la question ! M'enfin, hiatus (et pas abandon hein ! =O) jusqu'à nouvel ordre !**

 **Bonne lecture** **J**

Le lendemain, dès qu'elle fut réveillée, Luna eut tout de suite envie de retourner voir le garçon qu'elle avait prénommé "Luca" faute de savoir son véritable nom, mais elle avait cours toute la matinée et devrait attendre 16h avant de regagner la forêt interdite.

La veille, en rentrant, elle avait dessiné le trajet jusqu'au repaire du garçon, craignant de ne pas retrouver son chemin, et avait même pris soin d'en faire une copie au cas où on lui volerait à nouveau ses affaires car sa carte était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux.

Soupirant, elle descendit dans la grande salle afin de s'y nourrir avant d'aller en classe. Elle avait cours pratiquement toute la journée avec les Serpentards. Ô, joie, elle allait subir les caprices de Scorpius Malfoy, un garçon blond et aussi arrogant que ses propres parents. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait sans jamais être puni car les professeurs craignaient tous Lucius Malfoy, ami du ministre, qui pouvait tous les faire virer de leur boulot et il en profitait. Surtout avec Severus. L'homme était son parrain et même s'il était contre ce que Scorpius faisait subir à ses camarades, il montrait son appui pour continuer à fréquenter les Malfoy et ainsi voir Narcissa et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien après la grande tragédie qui avait suivi la naissance des jumeaux.

Luna soupira. Elle espérait que cette fois-ci il la laisserait tranquille mais non, elle avait à peine fait un pas qu'il lui avait lancé un sortilège, la suspendant par les chevilles, faisant tomber toutes ses affaires et ses précieux rouleaux de parchemin sur lesquels elle avait recopié les lettres de l'alphabet.

\- Hey, Loufoca, tu apprends l'anglais à tes créatures imaginaires? avait-il dit en se moquant outrageusement d'elle alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

Il la gifla.

\- Je t'interdis de me regarder. Tu n'es bonne qu'à regarder le sol, tu ne mérites pas mieux !

Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'espace d'un instant, quand il l'avait regardée, elle avait cru voir un regard familier avant qu'il ne la gifle. A présent elle avait mal mais ce n'était pas la première fois alors elle ne pleura pas. Non, elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir et il était hors de question qu'il gâche sa journée alors qu'elle allait retrouver son garçon-loup dès que les cours seraient finis.

C'est pourquoi elle le laissa repartir alors que la préfète de Serdaigle lui venait en aide pour la faire redescendre. Rapidement, elle récupéra ses affaires et après un timide remerciement, elle gagna la salle de classe et la place la plus éloignée de Scorpius afin d'écouter attentivement le professeur.

Mais sa concentration faisait des siennes, une fois de plus. Alors que son professeur parlait de faits historiques, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Luca en souriant. La veille, elle avait préparé des rouleaux de parchemins avec les différentes lettres pour les lui apprendre et elle espérait le croiser après ses cours. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatiente et inquiète à la fois. Viendrait-il? L'attaquerait-il comme la dernière fois? Elle était tellement dans la lune qu'elle manqua de sursauter quand les élèves commencèrent à quitter leur siège pour se rendre à leur cours suivant. Pressée, elle fit de même espérant éviter Scorpius qui aimait beaucoup s'en prendre à elle, sachant pertinemment que personne ne réagissait et y parvint juste avant qu'il ne la rattrape en entrant dans la salle de classe, sous l'œil avisé du professeur de métamorphose. Deux autres heures suivirent. Toute la journée s'écoula de la même façon, longue et ennuyeuse jusqu'à ce que Severus, leur professeur de potions, ne les laisse partir à la dernière seconde.

Presque aux anges, la jeune fille mit sa potion en fiole, l'étiqueta à son nom et quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé sous le regard inquisiteur de son professeur. Qu'avait-elle? Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se recentrer sur les copies des 2ème année sur son bureau. Bien, encore un qui voulait faire sauter Poudlard. Il soupira.

Luna, elle, avait gagné l'entrée de la forêt interdite, demandant au passage quelques gâteaux aux elfes avant de partir. Peut-être que Luca voudrait en manger avec elle. Ravie, elle suivit avec attention sa carte jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un embranchement qu'elle n'avait pas dessiné. Devait-elle aller à droite ou à gauche? Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce chemin… Peut-être que si elle empruntait le chemin de droite elle reconnaitrait la suite de la route. Pour s'en assurer, c'est ce qu'elle fit, suivant le sentier avant de constater qu'elle ne reconnaissait rien du tout.

\- Luca? appela-t-elle comme s'il pouvait l'entendre malgré tout.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand un bruit dans les buissons la mit sur ses gardes. Elle était plutôt éloignée de l'orée de la forêt et pouvait tomber sur n'importe quelle créature.

Son inquiétude la quitta dès qu'elle reconnut la chevelure de Luca en émerger. Le garçon l'avait trouvée. L'avait-il entendue? Sur ses quatre membres, Coeur de Lune approcha la deux pattes femelle et la renifla une fois de plus. Elle portait sur son corps une nouvelle odeur qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

\- Oh, euh, j'ai pris des biscuits, tu en veux?

Le voyant tourner la tête, elle en prit un, le cassa en deux et lui montra comment en croquer un. Il l'imita aussitôt, la faisant sourire avant de se remettre en marche, se tournant vers elle comme pour l'inviter à le suivre. Elle le suivit comme cela durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de regagner le sanctuaire qu'elle avait découvert en le suivant pas plus tard que la veille.

Contrairement à la veille où il avait quand même gardé ses distances, Coeur de Lune restait proche de la femelle deux pattes. Il remarqua que, comme la veille, elle avait apporté cette étrange chose qui lui permettait de transporter des choses comme ces trucs secs qu'elle lui avait fait gouter et qui s'étaient révélés être des cookies.

\- Regarde, j'ai amené ça avec moi !

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui présenta le parchemin où elle avait représenter les lettres de l'alphabet.

\- Ça c'est la lettre A, tu sais dire "A"?

Elle accentua la prononciation et le geste pour qu'il répète mais le garçon n'en fit qu'à sa tête et lui arracha le papier des mains, le reniflant avant de le mettre sur sa tête comme pour se protéger du soleil puis sur celle de Luna, la faisant sourire. Bien, elle ne lui apprendrait rien, pas comme ça.

Avec patience, elle reprit le parchemin et le roula dans son sac, se laissant entrainer par les jeux de Coeur de Lune en le regardant courir partout et sauter sur les branches les plus basses et capables de supporter son poids. C'est comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle ignorait à quel point c'était vrai.

Quand il n'était qu'un bébé, Mère Louve l'avait transporté dans sa gueule quand il ne pouvait pas grimper mais dès qu'il avait été grand, il s'était intéressé à l'escalade car il avait trouvé en haut de ces branches un moyen d'échapper à ses frères qu'il trouvait parfois trop turbulents pour lui. Et depuis, il était devenu un as de l'escalade. Contrairement à ses frères, il osait monter bien plus haut, ce qui lui permettait de s'isoler quand il le voulait.

Lorsque Luca s'était mis à sauter dans les arbres, Luna était restée au sol, pas très à l'aise dans les arbres, mais le garçon ne l'avait pas laissée seule bien longtemps. Dès qu'il avait vu qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il était venu la rejoindre. Et il était là, en face d'elle, lui tendant la main. Sans s'en apercevoir, Luna la prit et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait sur le dos de Luca, escaladant le plus gros arbre, gagnant les hauteurs.

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Devant elle, le paysage se dessinait sous le soleil qui éclairait les grandes plaines derrière la forêt où des hippogriffes se reposaient paisiblement. Contre elle, Luca avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'était comme un rêve. Et pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Luca était là, elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre aussi fort que le sien. C'était réel. Pour la première fois, elle sourit. Elle s'était fait là un ami. Un bon ami. Son seul et unique ami.


	8. Chapter 8

Les deux amis avaient passé la journée ensemble, et Coeur de Lune s'était montré très joueur. Contrairement à ses frères, la femelle deux pattes n'affichait aucune autorité, et il aimait ça. Il avait déjà joué avec Œil Vif ou avec ses plus jeunes frères venant d'une autre portée, tous les loups imposaient leur côté dominateur lors des jeux. Lui n'aimait pas cela et il était probablement le seul. Avec Odeur étrange, c'était différent. Ils roulaient tous les deux par terre, elle le suivait de son mieux quand il grimpait aux arbres même si elle n'avait pas une aussi grande agilité que lui, elle ne l'écrasait jamais et s'arrêtait quand il ne voulait plus jouer. Il avait tant joué avec elle qu'une partie de son odeur restait sur Odeur Étrange et lui-même était imprégné de cette odeur semblable à celle du Coeur de la forêt. Elle était lui, il était elle.

\- Luca? Il va falloir que j'y aille là…

Le garçon la regarda, l'air interrogateur. Avait-elle froid? Faim? Il l'avait vu se nourrir pourtant. Elle avait avalé un truc horrible et tout sec. Elle lui avait fait gouter mais il avait tout simplement recraché le morceau de biscotte. Infâme. Même de la viande d'une semaine qu'il détestait pourtant semblait avoir meilleur gout que cette chose immonde et sèche. Les deux pattes avaient-ils un instinct de survie? Il ignorait si tous les deux pattes étaient comme Odeur Étrange mais elle avait si peu d'adresse et faisait tellement de bruit pour se déplacer et communiquer qu'il se demandait encore comment elle arrivait à survivre.

\- Luca?

Le garçon la regarda de nouveau avant de sauter sur la branche 5m plus bas et de la regarder à nouveau. Devait-elle faire pareil? Non, elle allait forcément se faire mal. Doucement, elle redescendit et manqua de hurler quand une mince branche qui l'a retenait craqua. Elle glissa le long de l'arbre et finit par atterrir sur la large branche sur laquelle Coeur de Lune s'était posé, beaucoup plus bas. Il la dévisagea longuement avant de la faire descendre de manière plus simple, comprenant qu'elle ne tenterait pas le grand saut.

La femelle deux pattes avait hurlé dans ses oreilles quand il l'avait prise contre lui pour descendre plus rapidement, lassé de prendre autant de temps alors qu'un bond aurait suffi.

\- Aie… oh non…ma baguette…

Le délicat bout de bois roula jusqu'à une souche et Luca la délaissa pour aller la renifler avant de la prendre dans sa bouche à la manière d'un chien.

\- Non, Luca, donne-la moi !

Le changement de ton intrigua le garçon. Le membre supérieur de la deux pattes était tendu vers lui. Voulait-elle le bout de bois? Il la regarda, une lueur espiègle dans son regard avant de détaler.

\- Non, Luca, reviens !

Ils jouèrent ainsi encore quelques instants avant que Coeur de Lune ne s'arrête, permettant à la deux pattes de le rattraper et reprendre son bout de bois.

\- C'est pas un jouet, c'est une baguette magique, regarde !

Amusée, elle lança un sort simple de lévitation et fit voleter une petite pierre vers elle, arrachant un jappement à son ami.

\- N'aies pas peur, trouillard !

Elle aurait cru que sa voix apaiserait son ami mais Coeur de Lune grogna et elle s'empressa de rompre le sort. Sa magie n'étant plus activée, Luca s'apaisa et se permit même un baillement.

\- Il faut que j'y aille ! Il est tard !

Comme s'il l'avait comprise, Luca la regarda récupérer ses affaires et la devança lorsqu'elle se mit en marche. Il faisait sombre et la jeune fille n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Avait-elle pris le bon embranchement? Elle sentit l'espace d'un instant l'angoisse la gagner mais, comme s'il l'avait senti, Luca s'était approché, marchant à quatre pattes à ses côtés. Son attitude décontractée rassurait Luna. S'il y avait eu la moindre menace, son ami aurait surement grondé et ce n'était pas le cas.

Après quelques instants, Luca s'arrêta et Luna le regarda avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle venait en effet de reconnaitre le premier embranchement, proche de l'orée de la forêt.

\- Je suis arrivée ! Merci Luca !

Le garçon se colla à elle et fit prestement demi-tour. Il en avait des choses à raconter à Mère Louve.

La sorcière, quant à elle, retourna à Poudlard où elle souffla de soulagement. Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait enfreint le règlement en se rendant au coeur de la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait pas vu le professeur Snape la voir pénétrer dans le château depuis l'orée du bois.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait des doutes sur la jeune Serdaigle. Surtout depuis qu'il avait tenté de lire dans son esprit et qu'une mystérieuse force l'en avait empêché. Qui se cachait derrière cela? Il savait que Luna Lovegood était connue pour être une élève assez spéciale mais il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu la protéger de la sorte. Ce n'était certainement pas sa mère qui était morte il y a quelques années, et encore moins son père qui ne la voyait pratiquement plus tant il était effondré par la mort de sa femme. S'était-elle fait un ami à Poudlard? Personne ne pouvait créer une barrière dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. La legilimancie était déjà très difficile à pratiquer. L'occlumancie l'était encore plus. Construire une barrière mentale dans la tête d'une autre personne que soi-même n'était pas à la portée d'élèves de Poudlard. Lui-même n'avait jamais réussi quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'essayer sur Potter et pourtant il y avait mis tous ses pouvoirs.

Et puis, il y avait cette histoire de morsure qui ressemblait à une morsure humaine. Ce n'était pas un loup-garou puisqu'il n'avait rien déceler de maléfique dans la blessure mais il ne connaissait aucun autre animal susceptible de faire ce genre de choses. La prochaine fois, il la suivrait. Il se dissimulerait derrière un sort et verrait où elle se rendait pratiquement chaque jour.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de suivre ses élèves, mais les actions de la Serdaigle étaient suffisamment suspectes pour qu'il se renseigne. Elle n'était surement pas à la solde du Lord Noir mais peut-être était-elle sous impérium. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Coeur de Lune, quant à lui, était rentré et s'était collé à Mère Louve pour se réchauffer. En général, il rentrait bien avant que l'astre rouge tombe tant qu'il avait encore de la chaleur pour ne pas trop souffrir du froid mais il avait préféré s'attarder avec sa nouvelle amie. Il avait longuement discuté avec sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme au petit matin.

Au petit matin, Luna repartit dès la fin de son petit déjeuner et Severus prétexta une potion sur le feu pour échapper à Dumbledore et la suivit, dissimulé derrière un sortilège. Etonnamment, elle regagna sa chambre et il la vit prendre des parchemins avant de quitter le château. Bien, il allait enfin savoir. Avait-elle un secret?

Prenant soin de ne pas révéler sa présence en repoussant la végétation, il la suivit alors qu'elle se pressait et marchait de plus en plus vite. Il trébucha et pesta. Il releva prestement la tête mais la Serdaigle avait déjà disparu. Où était-elle? Il reprit ses esprits et tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Il la retrouverait bien ! Il lança même son sort de géolocalisation. Un échec. Luna Lovegood était tout simplement introuvable.

Il soupira. Il lui faudrait attendre. Il se lança un sort pour se protéger du froid et attira à lui un livre de potions. Quand Luna reviendrait, il irait lui parler. Il apprendrait où elle était passée et en saurait plus sur sa situation. Il pourrait donc agir en conséquence.

Luna, à quelques mètres de là, dissimulée par la barrière protectrice de la forêt qu'elle avait traversée sans s'en rendre compte, jouait avec Luca. Une fois encore elle avait tenté de lui apprendre l'alphabet mais Luca ne s'était pas montré comme d'habitude. Il avait paru préoccupé. Elle l'avait même invité à jouer, pensant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'apprendre à parler. Mais elle croisa son regard et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un hurlement lui arracha un cri de surprise. Luca tourna brusquement la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se mit à courir. Elle le suivit. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

 **Note d'auteur : Bonsoir. Oui, je suis toujours là, je ne suis pas partie. Énormément de choses se sont passées. Je suis pas là pour en parler mais en bref, j'ai arrêté mes études. J'en pouvais plus, tout simplement. Je dois trouver du boulot maintenant. Je suis dans un état où écrire est devenu difficile. Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer mais comprenez que c'est difficile. Je n'abandonne pas mais j'ai besoin de temps. J'ai trop pensé aux autres sans me soucier de moi-même. Il est plus que temps que j'apprenne à être égoïste. Nanmaisoh! ^^ Alors je vous dis à plus tard? En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous ne m'oubliez pas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Luca semblait courir avec l'énergie du désespoir. Luna peinait à le suivre. Elle se prenait des branchages et les branches d'arbre la griffaient. Elle avait même failli perdre son ami qui ne se détournait même pas de son objectif pour voir si elle le suivait. Il hurla. Un hurlement de loup. Elle eut un frisson. Un autre hurlement lui répondit. Il bifurqua. Où allait-il?

Découragée, elle commençait à perdre son souffle, persuadée qu'elle allait le perdre mais il sembla comme s'arrêter brusquement avant de ralentir. Avait-il remarqué qu'elle avait du mal à le suivre? Elle avança, surprise de voir les loups responsables des hurlements qu'elle avait entendus. Un autre, plus faible, était allongé à leurs pattes. Il avait du sang sur le poitrail. Blessé, il jappait faiblement devant Luca.

Le garçon sauvage s'approcha et enfuit son nez dans la fourrure du loup. C'était un accident. L'alpha était blessé. Il avait protégé les petits de la meute pendant la chasse et il avait reçu un coup, lui blessant la patte ainsi que le poitrail à sang. Il ne pouvait pas se relever.

Les loups se rassemblaient devant ce qui était leur alpha. Si l'alpha venait à périr, la meute s'en retrouverait affaiblie jusqu'à ce qu'un autre loup prenne sa place.

Luna restait en retrait, la main sur la bouche, retenant un petit cri. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Vainement, elle fit une tentative d'approche mais d'autres loups grognèrent. Ils semblaient se méfier d'elle quand, tout à coup, une femelle surgit et les éloigna, laissant la deux pattes approcher.

\- Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose…

La jeune Serdaigle ne connaissait pas énormément de sorts et encore moins ceux de guérison mais elle prit son écharpe et l'appliqua sur le poitrail blessé pour ralentir l'hémorragie. Cela ne suffirait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas aider le loup. Elle désespérait quand elle resongea à Hagrid. Peut-être que le demi-géant pourrait l'aider !

\- Je reviens ! dit-elle aux loups en faisant prestement demi-tour.

Rapidement, sans se soucier des branches qui la blessaient une fois de plus, elle refit le chemin en sens inverse. Elle allait tellement vite que la forêt semblait floue autour d'elle. Luna peinait à garder une vision correcte tout en espérant qu'elle retrouverait son chemin si elle voulait aider Luca. Elle pensait à son regard inquiet quand elle percuta quelque chose de dur et tomba à la renverse.

\- Miss Lovegood?!

Dire que Severus avait été surpris était un euphémisme. Il avait entendu comme un son étrange et la Serdaigle avait comme débouché d'une faille spatiale, lui rentrant dedans.

\- Professeur Snape, je … venez !

\- Vous êtes blessée ! Vos vêtements sont couverts de sang !

La jeune fille l'ignora et l'attrapa par le poignet. Tant pis. Le professeur de potion ferait l'affaire. Après tout, il l'avait bien soignée quand Luca l'avait mordue !

Severus était perdu. Luna semblait aller bien mais d'où venait ce sang? Avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un de blessé? Laissant ses interrogations pour plus tard, il la suivit et elle le relâcha, l'entrainant plus profondément en courant dans une partie de la forêt qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vu dans ses explorations à la recherche de plantes à potions.

Il était si perdu dans ses interrogations qu'il manqua de percuter la jeune fille quand elle s'arrêta face à un embranchement. Elle semblait perdue. Où devait-elle aller? Il pensait qu'elle allait crier quand elle imita le cri d'un loup, hurlant le plus fort possible. Que faisait-elle? Elle allait attirer des loups si elle continuait ! Il tenta de la faire taire mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient repérés. D'autres hurlements se firent entendre, comme pour répondre à celui de l'adolescente et Luna lui reprit le poignet, l'entrainant de plus belle dans sa course jusqu'à un petit recoin abrité.

Cette fille voulait le tuer. Elle venait de le conduire au milieu d'une meute de loups. Baguette en main, il s'avança, prudent, suivant la Serdaigle jusqu'à un loup étendu sur le sol, le pelage maculé de sang.

L'homme resta stupéfait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Devant lui se tenait ce qui ressemblait à un adolescent, en position recroquevillée, les sens aux aguets. Lui aussi était couvert de sang mais ce qui le choquait le plus c'étaient ses cheveux. Était-il possible…

\- Professeur ! Aidez-le ! Je vous en supplie !

Les cris de l'adolescente étaient alarmants et, prenant soin de mettre ses interrogations de côté, il se pencha sur le loup adulte qui respirait faiblement au côté du garçon qui grognait, comme s'il n'avait jamais appris à parler. Ses interrogations trouvèrent un sens. Ce devait être lui qui avait mordu son élève. Ce ne pouvait être que ça.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une assistante miss Lovegood.

La jeune fille remonta ses manches, le regard déterminé. Bien. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

\- Je vais le bander puis nous devrons lui donner des potions. Il faudra le tenir pour qu'il puisse boire. Je te dirai comment le tenir sans aggraver ses blessures.

Elle opina et il se mit à l'œuvre, faisant apparaitre des bandages qui ralentirait l'hémorragie le temps de pouvoir le soigner. La plaie n'était pas belle et ne se refermerait pas avec un simple sort. Surtout sur un animal de cette taille. Il lui faudrait effectuer des points de sutures. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre ses potions avant de suivre la jeune fille dans son escapade en forêt !

Une fois les bandages bien placés, il positionna son élève et tentèrent de soulever le loup à deux, lui arrachant une plainte qui fit grogner le garçon sauvage.

\- Luca, c'est pour le sauver. Tu veux bien nous aider?

La deux pattes parlait doucement. Il avait bien vu que les bandes blanches retenaient le sang. Sans un mot, il se mit à côté d'elle et redressa son alpha, surprenant Severus par sa force.

\- Tiens-le bien ! Je vais lui donner plusieurs potions.

Ils soignèrent l'animal durant près d'une heure et, Merlin merci, Severus avait pu faire venir de quoi suturer les plaies. Quand le traitement fut terminé, le maitre des potions fit apparaitre un brancard et le fit léviter.

Comme s'ils avaient compris, les autres loups les regardèrent et se mirent en route, guidés par une femelle imposante prenant bien soin de ne pas les perdre de vue.

\- Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à les suivre !

C'est ainsi que Luna découvrit une gigantesque grotte à proximité de ce qui semblait être un petit lac où se trouvaient d'autres loups. A deux, ils déposèrent l'alpha à l'entrée d'une grotte, désignée par Luca et soufflèrent.

\- Un animal sauvage hein? murmura-t-il en jaugeant les traits de la Serdaigle.

La jeune fille eut un maigre sourire. Il comprenait tout à fait. Avec étonnement, Severus observa l'adolescent marcher à quatre pattes et rejoindre son élève, léchant le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains, à la manière d'un loup pour se nettoyer.

Il avait eu des doutes mais à présent qu'il n'avait plus d'urgences, il étudiait attentivement le garçon. Il avait les traits de Narcissa.

\- Draco? Draco, c'est toi?

Le garçon tourna la tête. Ce son lui était familier. Il l'avait déjà entendu. Était-ce… en rêve?

Pour Severus, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il avait devant lui Draco Malfoy, fils ainé de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, le bébé qui avait été perdu et effacé des mémoires il y a 16 ans.

 **Note d'auteur : Bon, autant j'ai galéré pour le chapitre précédent (j'ai mis quatre jours quand même), autant celui-ci a été très très vite ! Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà arrivée au bout du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour ma part, j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous aura plu autant qu'à moi, je vous dis à la prochaine** **J**


	10. Chapter 10

Luna dévisageait son professeur. Connaissait-il Luca? Il l'avait appelé Draco. Était-ce le prénom de son ami? Elle l'ignorait. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard. Coeur de Lune était sur ses gardes. Il connaissait le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Severus était prudent. Draco ne se souvenait probablement pas de lui car il avait été séparé de sa famille alors qu'il avait tout juste un an. Comment avait-il pu survivre dans cette forêt et comment lui, le potioniste toujours en quête de plantes pour ses potions ne l'avait jamais vu alors qu'il était si proche? Quand Draco avait disparu de la demeure familiale, il l'avait cru mort et il se présentait sous ses yeux, tel un animal sauvage.

Un hurlement interrompit les pensées de l'homme en noir. Draco devant lui hurla à son tour, répondant à la meute. Croc d'argent l'avait rejoint, veillant sur l'alpha en tant qu'ainé de la portée. C'était son rôle. Il hurla pour le faire savoir à la meute, appuyé par Mère Louve et Coeur de Lune. Il protègerait l'alpha jusqu'à sa guérison. Les autres loups hurlèrent en guise de soumission. Ils auraient dû normalement se battre mais aucun ne souhaitait affronter Croc d'argent, craint et respecté parmi ses frères et sœurs.

Severus, lui, prenait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Draco avait grandi là, parmi les loups. L'adolescent avait un comportement animal. Il n'avait rien d'un être humain si ce n'est l'apparence. Comme il s'en doutait, le bambin avait dû s'adapter mais comment avait-il atterri chez les loups ? Ces bêtes l'avaient-elles trouvé et ramené dans leur grotte ? Il n'en savait rien. Il voulait des réponses mais son filleul n'était pas doté de la parole. Plus il l'observait et plus il retrouvait chez l'adolescent l'attitude d'un animal sauvage. Et pourtant… Malgré la menace que Luna aurait dû représenter pour lui, il s'était allongé près d'elle alors qu'elle tremblait, comme s'il pensait qu'elle avait froid. Il lui offrait sa chaleur comme les loups le faisaient entre eux.

La jeune fille avait souri. A présent que son alpha était en sécurité, Luca avait retrouvé un regard normal, loin de celui inquiet qu'il avait quand elle l'avait persuadé de jouer avec elle. Elle était avec lui, avec la meute, dans son territoire. Il l'avait acceptée et, mieux encore, il l'avait conduite à son refuge. Elle avait suivi la piste, gardant un œil sur l'alpha blessé et avait découvert un vaste recoin qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, constitué de grottes et de ce qui lui semblait être un lac. C'était là que son ami vivait. En meute. Contrairement à elle, il n'était pas seul. Elle l'avait vu, du coin de l'œil, rassurer les plus jeunes en se collant à eux, mordillant leur pelage pour jouer et leur changer les idées. Elle avait aussi assisté à une bataille de loup pour une carcasse décharnée.

Elle avait à peine senti Luca la quitter et ne se rendit compte de son absence que lorsqu'elle le vit approcher de la carcasse et arracher sa part de viande avant de s'éloigner en grimpant dans un arbre à quatre pattes, là où aucun loup ne viendrait l'importuner. Il avait mangé sa viande crue. Elle trouvait cela écœurant mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais connu la viande cuite, cela devait être acceptable et surtout plus nourrissant que des baies sauvages qu'ils avaient parfois mangées ensemble. Il agissait comme un vrai loup. Il avait gagné sa place au coeur de la meute et, même si ce qu'elle considérait comme ses frères venaient l'importuner, il savait se faire respecter en grognant.

\- C'est incroyable… murmura le professeur à ses côtés, tout aussi éberlué qu'elle.

L'estomac de la Serdaigle vint lui répondre, donnant à la jeune fille quelques couleurs à ses joues pâles. Affamée, elle sortit quelques biscuits qu'elle avait pris dans sa chambre et en proposa un à l'adulte qui l'accepta. Elle mangea alors à son tour alors que Luca quittait son arbre, la rejoignant pour renifler son sac.

\- Tu veux un biscuit? lui demanda-t-elle en lui proposant une curieuse chose carrée qui avait une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais sentie auparavant. C'est délicieux, regarde !

Sous son œil avisé, elle le mit dans sa bouche et le croqua avant de le mâcher puis de l'avaler. Il lui prit le restant du biscuit et l'engloutit en entier, faisant rire la jeune fille. Puis il en avait réclamé un, puis encore un autre, partageant le même repas que les hommes sous le regard attentif de sa mère. Un hurlement retentit. C'était Croc d'argent. Les femelles se levèrent et poussèrent les petits vers les grottes. Y avait-il une menace? Severus chercha la réponse dans les yeux de Draco mais n'y vit rien. Avec intérêt, il observa les petits s'allonger près des femelles et fermer les yeux.

\- Oh…

\- Professeur? Que se passe-t-il?

\- C'est l'heure de la sieste, je crois…

La Serdaigle eut un sourire amusé. Oui. Tous les louveteaux allaient se coucher près des adultes, à l'abri dans leur grotte. Elle les voyait tous se rassembler, restant néanmoins à une distance respectueuse de l'alpha, allongé dans une partie supérieure de la grotte. Les loups étaient vraiment solidaires entre eux. Luca avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir été recueilli par eux. Ces animaux semblaient moins méchants que ses congénères étudiant à Poudlard.

\- Nous devrions y aller… dit-il après un dernier regard vers Draco qui saluait son amie et gagnait la grotte à son tour. Nous reviendrons voir si l'alpha se porte mieux demain, Miss.

La Serdaigle opina et, après avoir remis son sac en bandoulière, se releva et suivit son professeur après un dernier regard vers le refuge des loups. Les deux humains quittèrent le refuge et marchèrent de longues minutes dans un calme relatif. A présent que la pression était retombée, tous les détails de la scène revenait en mémoire à l'adolescente. L'homme avait appelé Luca "Draco". Cela l'avait intriguée en premier lieu puis avec le sauvetage de l'alpha, elle avait laissé cette pensée de côté. Elle hésitait à l'interroger mais en Serdaigle, elle laissa sa curiosité l'envahir et, alors que Severus semblait plongé dans ses pensées, elle s'arrêta, le surprenant.

\- Professeur, je… Tout à l'heure, vous … vous connaissiez Luca? Vous l'avez appelé Draco… demanda la jeune fille, perplexe.

Le potioniste soupira longuement. Avait-il le droit de révéler cette information? Il connaissait les relations plus que conflictuelles que Luna entretenait avec Scorpius. Avait-il le droit de briser l'amitié naissante entre Draco et la jeune Serdaigle? Draco était probablement son seul ami. Le seul ami qu'elle avait réussi à se faire.

\- Professeur?

\- Oui, effectivement. Je le croyais mort… Il a été enlevé le soir de son anniversaire. Il avait un an et…

Il retint ses mots, hésitant. La jeune fille pencha la tête, dans une invitation à poursuivre.

\- Draco… Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy.

Luna plaqua vivement une main sur sa bouche, retenant son cri de surprise. Draco était le frère de Scorpius ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention car les deux garçons étaient différents mais sous ses airs de sauvages, elle retrouvait chez Luca, pardon, Draco, des traits familiers qu'elle avait déjà vus chez son pire ennemi.

\- Non… Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle en réalisant la chose.

\- Et pourtant si, Miss Lovegood. Draco est l'héritier de la famille Malfoy !

 **Note d'auteur : Mouhahahaha ! Des commentaires? Allez-y, lâchez vous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre aurait dû arriver hier aux alentours de 22/23h mais mon nerf coincé ayant fait son grand retour, je n'ai même pas su aller sur l'ordinateur. Je vous poste donc ce chapitre maintenant !**

La jeune fille refusait d'y croire. Comment Scorpius avait-il pu vivre une enfance dorée et Luc… Draco vivre dans la forêt? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi l'homme l'avait cru mort? Draco aurait dû mourir? Son professeur avait-il été chargé de… Non, elle refusait d'y penser.

\- Vous ne devez absolument rien dire à qui que ce soit, compris? exigea le professeur en la tenant par les épaules.

La poigne de l'homme était solide mais son regard ne renvoyait aucune violence.

\- Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, Miss.

Lui-même n'avait pas toutes les réponses. Draco avait disparu, oui, il était certain que Lucius s'en était débarrassé. Il connaissait ses idées et n'aurait jamais toléré son fils ainé parmi eux. Et Narcissa. Narcissa qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, s'enfermant dans ses appartements, négligeant ses invités, ne passant du temps avec Scorpius que sous ordre de son mari. La jeune femme avait certainement dû venir ici, déposer son enfant. Mais comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner sans savoir s'il vivrait? Il l'avait vue, complètement amorphe, amaigrie, loin de la grande dame dont il avait fait connaissance quand eux-mêmes étaient étudiants à l'école de sorcellerie. Avait-elle pris conscience qu'elle avait peut-être perdu son fils? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu le choix? Ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui avait kidnappé l'enfant et refuser de lui ôter la vie, préférant l'abandonner dans un territoire de créatures sauvages? Il lui faudrait des réponses, mais en attendant il s'occuperait de son filleul.

\- Je… Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas encore claires mais Draco est mon filleul. Il est né le 5 juin 1980.

La jeune fille paru surprise. Lu… Draco était plus jeune qu'elle. De quelques mois bien sur mais jamais Luna n'y avait pensé. Avait-il des pouvoirs magiques? Même sauvage, elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire de la magie accidentelle. Était-ce pour cela que Draco avait été abandonné dans une forêt? Parce qu'il était né sans pouvoir magique? Était-ce cela la raison?

\- N'en parlez à personne… Draco serait en danger si Lucius apprenait que son fils était toujours en vie et si proche de Poudlard !

La menace était suffisamment sérieuse et Luna aimait assez son ami pour ne pas le dénoncer. Elle acquiesça. Le secret serait bien gardé et puis, personne ne s'intéressait à elle de toute façon. Elle était plutôt discrète et personne ne prêterait attention à sa disparition si elle venait à quitter le château. Elle ne dit plus rien et suivit Severus jusqu'à la cour de Poudlard, près de la hutte d'Hagrid et tous deux rentrèrent au château.

Epuisée, Luna avait regagné son dortoir sans se faire voir de qui que ce soit et s'était affalée dans son lit, songeuse. Luca était Draco. Draco Malfoy, frère de Scorpius Malfoy. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas reconnaitre les traits qu'ils avaient en commun? Draco était si différent de Scorpius. Il était gentil avec elle. Que deviendrait-il s'il rencontrait son jumeau? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle voulait que Draco soit son ami, à elle et à elle seule. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus sépare Draco des loups pour l'exposer au monde sorcier où il pourrait se faire d'autres amis qu'elle. C'était égoïste de sa part, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qui était devenu son ami sans à priori. Si elle venait à le perdre, tout redeviendrait comme avant et, après avoir vécu de bonnes choses avec son ami, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et que tout prenne fin d'une façon brutale. Son coeur se serra. Elle retournerait voir Draco demain.

Le lendemain matin, elle suivit ses cours avec peu d'enthousiasme. Elle n'eut même pas le coeur à faire semblant d'aller bien quand les Serpentards s'en prirent à elle et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle avait eu tellement peur dans la soirée qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir, imaginant mille et une possibilités qui feraient qu'elle et Draco ne seraient plus amis. Résultat, elle n'avait plus de force. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retourner voir son ami.

Luna Lovegood ne se présenta pas à son cours de l'après-midi. Ni à celui d'après. Mais personne ne s'en soucia. A part peut-être son professeur de sortilèges. L'homme avait toujours été très attentif et l'absence de son élève l'avait étonné. Il l'avait trouvée distraite à son dernier cours mais là, elle s'absentait sans que quiconque sache pourquoi. Inquiet, il était allez voir du côté de la tour mais la jeune fille ne s'y trouvait pas. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il avait manqué de percuter son collègue.

\- Severus, le salua-t-il, que fais-tu près de ma tour?

En général, il croisait plutôt l'homme à la bibliothèque, dans les couloirs qui menaient au bureau d'Albus ou près des cachots mais jamais dans cette section du château.

\- Je dois parler à Miss Lovegood, dit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose? Miss Lovegood n'était pas en cours. Elle n'est pas non plus dans la tour. J'ai croisé Minerva, elle n'était pas en métamorphose non plus. Elle a disparu à l'heure de midi. Il est tard Severus et elle n'est nulle part dans le château.

L'homme retint un hoquet de surprise avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Laissez, Flitwick, je crois savoir où elle est. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Et Severus retourna à ses cachots, prenant son nécessaire pour le loup avant de s'aventurer dans la forêt, veillant bien à ce que personne ne le suive.

Luna, de son côté, avait effectivement gagné la forêt, pleurant alors que ses pas la conduisait à l'embranchement où elle avait croisé le directeur des serpents.

\- Luca, appela-t-elle en criant, refusant de l'appeler autrement.

Elle attendit à peine quelques minutes et le garçon se montra. Il se tenait debout, le dos légèrement courbé mais il la regardait dans les yeux. Il avait fait quelques pas vers elle, léchant les larmes coulant de ses yeux puis lui avait pris la main et l'avait entrainée à sa suite. Elle irait n'importe où, du moment qu'elle pouvait se changer les idées. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait passé l'après-midi avec l'adolescent et, quand le soleil s'était couché, Draco, en lui tenant toujours la main, l'avait ramenée à la grotte où il s'était allongé, l'invitant à faire de même sous le regard de Croc d'argent. Peut-être était-elle à sa place ici. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui resterait avec elle, loin des méchancetés des autres étudiants.

Près d'elle, Luca gronda et se leva, en position défensive. La meute était-elle menacée? Quelqu'un l'avait suivie? Elle se leva, intriguée et gagna l'entrée de la grotte où un homme s'avançait. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir qui se faufilait vers eux quand elle reconnut son professeur.

\- Du calme, Luca, c'est Severus ! C'est… un ami.

Du moins, elle l'espérait ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il emmène son ami loin d'elle !

\- Miss Lovegood. Je me doutais que je vous trouverais ici.

 **Note d'auteur 2 : En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

La jeune fille avait dévisagé son professeur. Que faisait-il là? Il avait dit qu'il irait voir l'alpha, sans doute pour observer l'évolution de son état mais ses propos indiquaient qu'il la cherchait. Allait-il la séparer de Draco?

\- Votre directeur de maison est très inquiet d'avoir constaté que vous n'étiez ni en cours, ni dans votre tour. Je lui ai dit que je vous trouverais. Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas en cours cet après-midi?

La jeune Serdaigle était sur la défensive. Que s'était-il passé ? Il l'ignorait mais il avait choisi d'être calme et de garder une certaine distance, comme si le fait de s'approcher davantage la ferait fuir. Il la regarda se mordiller la lèvre alors que Draco se tenait à ses côtés, ne le quittant pas des yeux au cas où il serait une éventuelle menace. Luna, elle, savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dénoncer Scorpius. Son professeur étant proche de la famille Malfoy ne l'accepterait pas. Il ramènerait la faute sur elle et elle ne le supporterait pas. Son professeur sortit sa baguette, faisant gronder son filleul.

\- Du calme, Draco, je veux juste m'assurer que ton amie va bien !

Il agita sa baguette et ne constata rien d'anormal d'un point de vue physique. Il savait que Luna avait des difficultés avec les autres élèves qui se moquaient d'elle et elle n'aurait jamais manqué un cours pour retrouver Draco puisqu'elle avait été en classe et suivi tous ses cours quand elle avait fait sa connaissance, attendant patiemment chaque weekend pour le retrouver. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de lire dans ses pensées mais une fois de plus, il fut confronté à un barrage. Où la jeune fille pouvait-elle avoir trouvé pareille puissance?

\- Miss Lovegood, je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites pas ce qui s'est passé… souffla-t-il. Est-ce à cause d'autres élèves que vous êtes partie? Vous ont-ils blessée?

Il attendit un moment. Il avait eu de nombreuses plaintes du professeur Flitwick concernant Scorpius et il avait bien vu que le garçon avait fait de la blonde sa victime préférée.

\- Est-ce à cause de Scorpius?

Elle se braqua. Il avait raison. Du moins, en partie. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

\- Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez me séparer de Draco?

Il haussa un sourcil. D'où lui venait une telle idée?

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

\- Vous l'avez trouvé, vous allez le ramener à Poudlard non? Et il va se faire d'autres amis et… je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Draco ne se sentirait pas à sa place à Poudlard. Du moins, pour le moment. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il reste des zones d'ombre et j'aimerais mener mon enquête. Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco me semble bien avec toi et il est en sécurité ici. Je ne pourrais pas le séparer de toi. Il te protège comme un membre de sa meute et le fait que vous passiez du temps ensemble fait que tu portes son odeur. Vous êtes amis. Il serait trop perturbé si vous veniez à disparaitre vous aussi.

Le professeur souffla. Jamais il n'avait été amené à parler sur ce ton aussi longtemps et à un étudiant en le tutoyant de temps en temps qui plus est, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle car la jeune Serdaigle sembla se calmer et s'autorisa même un petit sourire. Faible, mais quand même un sourire.

\- Bien, comment se porte l'alpha?

Severus s'avança dans la grotte et jeta un sort pour ôter les bandages et regarda l'évolution de la plaie. Sa potion avait fait des miracles, tout comme les points de suture qu'il avait faits. Il donna une autre potion fortifiante au gros mâle et se retira, laissant un simple pansement auquel il lança un sort de protection sur la plaie pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte si elle venait à se rouvrir en son absence.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrer, Miss.

La jeune fille opina et jeta un œil à Draco, occupé à veiller sur l'alpha. Elle allait quitter le repère des loups quand elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et son ami venir se coller à elle, pressant sa joue contre la sienne à la manière des loups pour se saluer. Elle sourit, se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir, le laissant éberlué par cette marque de tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

\- Nous passerons par le bureau de votre directeur de maison pour le rassurer par votre présence. Je l'informerai de votre présence à l'entrée de la forêt, près du troupeau de sombral, nous sommes d'accord?

Elle acquiesça et suivit son professeur jusqu'au bureau de Serdaigle où le vieil homme se montra ravi de la revoir.

\- Miss Lovegood ! Vous m'avez fait peur en disparaissant comme cela. Merci Severus, de l'avoir retrouvée ! Où étiez-vous?

\- Je l'ai trouvée près de l'enclos des sombral. Je savais par Hagrid qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'aider à les nourrir pendant les vacances.

Luna retint un mouvement de surprise. Comment le potioniste pouvait-il savoir ce genre de choses sur elle? Elle ignorait bien sur le passé de l'homme et ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait être similaire au sien, la maltraitance familiale en moins. Lui aussi avait été brimé par ses camarades, lui aussi avait été insulté, humilié par les sortilèges des maraudeurs. Quand il avait vu la Serdaigle affronter courageusement ses camarades jour après jour, il s'était montré curieux et avait découvert que la jeune fille avait un certain caractère qui lui rappelait le sien.

Oh, bien sur, il y avait quelques différences, elle était plus douce que lui, peut-être plus fragile aussi car elle n'avait pas eu d'appui comme lui avait pu en avoir par Lily ou encore le professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Et pourtant, il supportait cette jeune fille.

Elle montrait une grande soif de connaissance comme ceux de sa maison mais elle était différente. Elle s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses et là où les bleu et argent travaillaient davantage pour l'école, Luna sortait des activités habituelles en découvrant elles-mêmes les choses plutôt que de les lire dans des livres. Il appréciait énormément cela. De plus, il avait pu la voir en cours, notamment à son cours de potions. C'était une fille très calme et très patiente. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour aider son filleul.

Draco. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment l'enfant pouvait être en vie. Il avait essayé de contrôler s'il avait des pouvoirs magiques mais rien n'avait percé. Pourtant les Malfoy ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants sans pouvoirs magiques. C'était impensable. Était-ce pour cela que Lucius avait voulu se débarrasser de son fils, pour ne pas subir un déshonneur? Il refusait d'y penser.

Luna, de son côté, était allée prendre son repas et se coucher de bonne heure, loin de ses tracas de la veille. Elle rassura sa préfète, la prévenant que Flitwick et le professeur de potions étaient au courant puis s'endormit en rêvant de Draco. Son coeur avait palpité quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle sourit et se dissimula sous la couverture, fermant très fort les yeux. Elle s'endormit pour la première fois heureuse.

 **Note d'auteur : Ouii ! J'ai repris mon rythme d'écriture ! J'ai bouclé ce chapitre en moins d'une heure alors que je mettais près de 3h avant tellement je bloquais ! Victoire ! Espérons que cela dure ! Par contre, je préviens direct, le pairing c'est un Draco Luna ! Je précise, je ne veux pas de déception !**


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, la jeune fille avait assisté à ses cours toute la journée sous l'œil attentif de son directeur de maison. Il avait discuté avec Severus et avait appris que la jeune Serdaigle avait eu un problème avec d'autres étudiants et qu'elle avait préféré s'isoler. Flitwick avait été très compréhensif et avait veillé, du moins pendant son cours, à ce que personne n'importune la jeune fille. Il en avait même parlé aux autres professeurs afin qu'ils fassent attention eux aussi. Il avait également jeté des coups d'œil vers elle pendant les repas et l'avait trouvée isolée en bout de table, un parchemin à la main, sans que personne ne lui parle.

L'après-midi, elle avait failli avoir des ennuis. Elle avait bien vu le regard de Scorpius sur elle et la baguette qu'il tenait en main. Il allait très certainement lui lancer un sort. Elle s'était dépêchée d'entrer en classe de métamorphose quand le Serpentard avait placé sa baguette en avant, le sort au bout des lèvres. Il allait l'humilier devant toute la classe quand soudain un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

\- Scorpius, l'appela Severus en jetant un œil à la jeune Serdaigle qui lui adressa un signe de tête, reconnaissante.

\- Oui, Sev'? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

L'adulte se retint de grimacer alors que la jeune fille se réfugiait en classe. Il n'aimait clairement pas que l'on lui manque de respect à ce point.

\- Je voulais te dire que tu as fait un travail excellent à ton devoir de potions. Tu pourras dire à ton père que je suis fier de toi. Tu as un Optimal.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'élargit.

\- Je suis le meilleur, c'est normal ! Je demanderai à Père de me récompenser pour cela !

Et il retourna en classe sans attendre de réponse. Severus fulminait. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire cela, mais en bon espion, il avait trouvé le prétexte idéal pour rappeler l'enfant à l'ordre sans lui faire de reproche et permettant à Luna de s'échapper. Il espérait que Minerva fasse son travail et que la jeune fille n'ait plus d'ennuis.

Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Luna fut tranquille jusqu'à la sortie des cours. Ayant une heure de fourche pour terminer la journée, elle reprit ses parchemins et gagna son refuge dans la forêt interdite. En chemin, elle s'amusa à hurler et entendit un bruit dans les buissons. Se tournant, elle sourit, pensant voir Draco quand elle vit un grand loup s'approcher d'elle. Elle se raidit. Faisait-il partie de la meute de son ami? Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Il la renifla et lui lécha la main avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et de l'inviter à la suivre en prenant le petit chemin. Ce n'est qu'en lui tournant le dos que le loup exposa le pansement et que la jeune fille reconnut l'alpha. Draco arriva peu de temps après et s'aplatit aux pattes du chef de meute qui émit un jappement bref avant de s'éloigner.

Draco sourit. Père Loup venait de lui donner l'autorisation de rester avec la femelle deux pattes ! Ravi, il entraina Luna à sa suite jusqu'au lac où il la lâcha, la laissant sur le rebord où elle déposa ses affaires. Prudent, il entra dans l'eau du petit lac avant de la regarder, un sourire espiègle au bord des lèvres.

\- Draco, non ! cria-t-elle avant de se faire asperger d'eau.

Elle cria sous l'effet de l'eau froid et enleva sa robe de sorcière.

\- Ça tu vas me le payer ! dit-elle en riant.

Et sans attendre, elle le rejoignit, l'aspergeant le plus possible d'eau alors qu'il riait pour la première fois.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ahhhhhhh ! hurla-t-elle en voyant qu'il courait vers elle les bras tendus dans la perspective de la faire tomber dans l'eau.

Elle fuyait, essayant de lui échapper sous le regard de l'alpha qui, rétabli, veillait sur elle. Très vite, d'autres loups les avaient rejoints, pataugeant gaiement dans l'eau, là où ils avaient pattes, se faisant asperger avec plaisir. Les deux amis avaient joué toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés.

Trempée, Luna frissonna. A présent qu'elle ne jouait plus et qu'elle restait immobile, elle sentait le vent souffler dans ses cheveux. Draco, à ses côtés, ne frissonnait même pas. Voyant qu'elle tremblait, il la serra dans ses bras et elle souffla de soulagement en sentant la chaleur de son ami la réchauffer. Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi chaud? Il devait probablement s'être habitué puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre comme vêtement à part une espèce de caleçon.

Elle avait été très gênée mais s'y était faite, Draco gardant ses distances. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vue pleurer la veille, il s'était montré beaucoup plus tactile, beaucoup plus câlin, la laissant rarement seule. Timidement, il lui avait pris la main et l'avait conduite dans la grotte, la forçant à s'asseoir et se collant à elle pour la réchauffer. A l'abri, Luna avait ouvert son sac et mangé un sandwich qu'elle avait pris lors du repas dans la grande salle puis avait proposé quelques biscuits à Draco qui les dévora avec amusement.

Sans s'en apercevoir, la présence du garçon l'avait beaucoup aidée. Elle frissonna alors que son ami passait ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule. La chaleur l'envahit une fois de plus.

\- Merci Draco, dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le garçon sourit avant de regarder son sac et d'en tirer un morceau de parchemin et de l'étirer, dévoilant les lettres de l'alphabet. Luna pensait qu'il voudrait jouer avec mais il pointa plutôt la lettre du doigt.

\- Ça c'est un A. C'est la lettre A, comme dans Draco et dans Luna, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le lui répéta plusieurs fois et il sourit. Elle ne le força pas à parler et continua avec les autres lettres. Draco ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit les louveteaux regagner la tanière qu'il détourna son regard, baillant longuement.

\- Je devrais y aller, moi aussi, murmura Luna. Il commence à se faire tard. Je reviendrai demain, d'accord?

Comme s'il avait compris, Draco prit le morceau de parchemin et le mit dans un coin de la grotte avant de prendre la main de la jeune fille, la ramenant jusqu'à la barrière protectrice où il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, la surprenant puis lui arrachant un sourire. Il l'avait imitée. Il avait fait exactement comme elle la veille. Elle lui dit au revoir et continua son chemin alors que l'adolescent sauvage la regardait partir. Draco avait ensuite regagné la grotte et avait sorti les parchemins. Les regardant longuement, il s'éloigna des louveteaux endormis et s'isola, prenant une petite pierre en main, essayant de tracer le curieux "A". Il sourit. Ça n'avait pas l'air difficile. Il le montrerait à la femelle deux pattes quand elle reviendrait. Satisfait de son effort, il s'empara d'un nouveau biscuit qu'elle lui avait laissé et l'enfourna dans sa bouche avant de bailler plus longuement et de regagner son repaire, fatigué.

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé ! J'espère que ce moment de rapprochement entre Draco et Luna vous aura plu ! A bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

Une fois rentrée à Poudlard, Luna ne put contenir cet étrange sentiment qui l'envahit quand elle retourna dans sa chambre. Draco avait été si proche d'elle qu'elle en avait été troublée. Elle savait que lui n'en avait probablement aucune conscience et agissait naturellement. Il l'avait éclaboussée, il l'avait enlacée pour l'entrainer dans l'eau, ils avaient énormément joué et cela lui avait permis de se vider la tête, oubliant toutes ces idioties autour de la famille Malfoy. Elle était restée sur son petit nuage et n'avait même pas remarqué son professeur qui l'avait observée monter les marches, ravi que tout revienne à la normale.

Il connaissait le malheur qui avait frappé la famille Lovegood quelques années auparavant, séparant la jeune Luna de sa mère. Il savait aussi que le patriarche de la famille, Xenophilius Lovegood, avait sombré dans une espèce de dépression, ne supportant plus de voir le visage de sa fille, retrouvant les traits de sa femme sur les traits délicats. Luna passait tout son temps à Poudlard, même pendant les fêtes, elle restait seule et sans amis, le regard triste, la tête baissée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec un sourire aussi radieux depuis qu'elle était à l'école de sorcellerie. Avait-elle trouvé un ami? Un petit ami? Peu lui importait mais il était content de voir qu'un de ses aigles n'était plus malheureux.

En gagnant sa chambre, la jeune fille avait croisé d'autres étudiants qui descendaient les escaliers mais, contrairement à l'accoutumée, elle ne les avait même pas regardé, ne cherchant même plus à passer du temps avec eux. Autrefois, elle aurait écouté leur conversation, les aurait suivis discrètement comme pour avoir le semblant d'appartenir à un groupe d'amis, mais ici elle avait Draco. Draco qui l'attendait au fin fond de la forêt interdite, là où personne n'irait jamais. Personne ne lui prendrait son ami. A mi-chemin entre la fatigue et l'excitation de la journée qu'elle venait de passer, la jeune fille se força à se coucher et ferma les yeux. Morphée viendrait tôt ou tard la chercher.

Draco se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son coin. Il s'était d'abord allongé près de sa mère mais il était trop nerveux pour fermer l'œil. Il avait donc quitté la grotte et gagné son refuge après avoir glissé son nez dans la fourrure de sa mère comme pour la prévenir qu'il partait. Et, depuis, il ne cessait de tourner en rond. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir? Son cœur battait fort. Il l'avait senti quand il avait joué avec la deux pattes. Il s'était senti bizarre. Mais pourquoi? Ça il l'ignorait.

Il grimpa à l'arbre où il avait conduit la femelle et se jucha sur une branche, observant l'horizon. La nuit, il ne voyait pas grand-chose mais le spectacle du ciel nocturne finissait toujours par l'apaiser. Il regarda l'obscurité de longues minutes. Les minutes devinrent des heures et il ne regagna la grotte qu'au petit matin, exténué et ferma l'œil en s'affalant près de Mère Louve qui lui lapa le visage en guide de bonjour. Il grogna. Il voulait dormir. Il se rallongea, se collant au pelage de sa mère et ferma les yeux, permettant enfin à Morphée de s'emparer de lui alors que le soleil se levait doucement entre les arbres. Ici, il était à l'abri. Il remettrait ses questions à plus tard. Pour l'heure, il allait dormir, récupérer des heures de sommeil et après tout irait mieux. Ravi, il ferma les yeux, serrant le morceau de parchemin qui portait l'odeur de la deux pattes contre lui et s'endormit enfin, serein.

Cependant, il ne dormit pas bien longtemps. Il était plongé dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de rêve quand il sentit qu'on lui donnait un coup de pattes. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû dormir là, les louveteaux allaient le déranger.

\- Draco, tu dors?

Il ouvrit un œil fatigué, découvrant la femelle deux pattes à qui appartenait la voix. Il referma les yeux. Il avait vraiment sommeil et n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Voyant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille, il se redressa, la tira brusquement contre son torse et se recoucha. Au début, elle se débattit mais très vite, percevant l'étreinte de Draco, elle se calma et ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il perçoive son trouble mais, elle sentit rapidement la respiration du blond contre elle et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il s'était endormi. Son cœur se calma progressivement et elle s'allongea plus confortablement en cuillère contre Draco après avoir roulé sur le côté, sous l'œil attentionné de Mère Louve.

Luna était tellement détendue qu'elle était à la limite du sommeil quand une langue râpeuse s'échoua sur sa joue, la faisant gémir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues quand elle reconnut le responsable de son réveil. Draco la léchait, la gardant patiemment contre lui, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Elle se redressa, encore engourdie et reconnut brièvement le parchemin qu'elle avait rédigé avec les lettres de l'alphabet. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas emporté. Elle sourit. Draco avait certainement dû le garder avec lui. Voulait-il lui rendre? Elle le saisit et le roula, surprise de sentir la main du garçon sur son bras, l'entraînant plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui prenait la main.

Que cherchait-il à faire? Elle se laissa doucement guider et vit sa main se diriger vers une curieuse trace. Elle s'en approcha et sourit en trouvant le "A" écrit à la pierre. Draco avait essayé d'écrire ! Voulait-il continuer? Elle prit la petite pierre et lui montra le B. Il s'attela à la tâche, passant la langue face à la difficulté que représentait les boucles de la deuxième lettre de l'alphabet. Il s'acharna quelque temps jusqu'à tracer quelque chose qui y ressemblait, relâchant toute la tension accumulée dans son bras.

\- C'est bien, dit la femelle deux pattes en lui donnant un biscuit, le faisant sourire.

Elle aimait bien ce sourire. Elle voulut le faire recommencer mais il posa la pierre et lui prit la main, l'entraînant à l'extérieur. Le soleil baignait dans le lac et il avait envie d'en profiter. Sans se soucier de Luna, il courut le long des grottes et du plus haut point, se jeta dans l'eau dans un plouf sonore avant d'en ressortir, éclaboussant la jeune fille.

Luna sourit. Il apprendrait les autres lettres une autre fois ! Elle enleva comme précédemment sa cape de sorcière, posa son sac près de la grotte et marcha précautionneusement le long du lac, laissant ses pieds s'habituer à l'eau tiède et Draco la rejoindre. Il lui prit la main, l'entraînant dans l'eau progressivement et, petit à petit, ils jouèrent au milieu des poissons, s'aspergeant d'eau et faisant quelques brasses. Le garçon n'était pas très doué pour faire la brasse, mais après avoir observé son amie, il avait tenté de faire comme elle avant de rapidement reprendre sa nage "du petit chien", pour la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras, lui embrassant le cou alors qu'elle riait de lui. Son cœur rata un battement puis s'accéléra. Il sourit. Tout contre son torse, il sentait le cœur de la deux pattes battre aussi vite que le sien. Au même rythme. A l'unisson. Il hurla de joie, vite rattrapé par un son à mi-chemin entre un étranglement et un jappement de la femelle deux pattes. Il ferma les yeux de contentement. Il reconnaîtrait ce hurlement entre mille.

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Beaucoup de rapprochement entre les deux ! Pour le prochain chapitre, nous ferons probablement une incursion du côté des Malfoy et un retour sur l'apprentissage de Draco. Et peut-être, si vous êtes sages, dans le chapitre d'après, vous ferez une petite escapade du côté du lac avec une baignade un chouïa plus chaude qu'à l'accoutumée !**


	15. Chapter 15

Severus s'était levé tôt le lendemain. Il avait prévenu Albus et suspendu ses cours pour la journée, profitant de ce moment pour aller rendre visite à Lucius. Pour éviter tout problème, il avait momentanément renforcé ses barrières mentales afin que le mangemort ne découvre pas la vérité à propos de son fils ainé. Il avait pris comme prétexte pour lui rendre visite de lui parler de Scorpius, seul sujet intéressant l'adulte et voir comment se portait Narcissa, malade depuis de longues années. Il s'était longuement préparé, essayant de garder le plus grand calme face à cette situation qui le dépassait. Il n'avait pas touché un mot à Albus concernant cette affaire, préférant résoudre cela par lui-même.

\- Severus, ravi de te voir! Comment va Scorpius?

L'homme ne tiqua même pas. Lucius n'avait jamais demandé de ses nouvelles. Seul importait Scorpius, encore et toujours Scorpius. Il se souvenait, quand le garçon était entré à Poudlard et que Narcissa avait été très malade, Lucius ne s'en était pas préoccupé, laissant la jeune femme entre les mains de ses elfes de maison, comme s'il n'y attachait aucune importance. Il n'y avait que son héritier qui comptait. Encore et toujours. Lui et, anciennement, le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Très bien. Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a déjà dit, mais il a reçu un Optimal à son dernier travail de potions. Ton fils est excellent.

Severus ne pensait pas véritablement cela. Scorpius avait été un garçon pourri gâté par son père et la seule fois où le professeur avait osé lui mettre un EE, Lucius l'avait convoqué et l'homme en avait pris pour son grade. Depuis, il ne disait que ce que Lucius voulait entendre. Ça et rien d'autre.

\- Oui, répondit le mangemort, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire, regarde, je lui acheté le dernier balai sur le marché. Pas mal n'est-ce pas?

Severus eut un sourire. Encore une fois, Scorpius avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Comment Lucius pouvait-il le gâter à ce point et s'être débarrassé de Draco?

\- Oui, c'est très bien pour Scorpius, il se débrouille bien sur un balai.

Encore un mensonge. Oui, Scorpius savait voler, mais certains étudiants, même parmi les nés moldus volaient mieux, avec plus de grâce et de finesse. Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait pas non plus à son ancien ami.

\- Comment va Narcissa? Tu n'as pas parlé d'elle dans ta lettre.

Lucius ne répondit même pas, trop obnubilé par le balai et cette nouvelle fabuleuse. Il se contenta de faire un geste de la main avant de filer pour Poudlard et remettre le présent à son fils, laissant son ami rencontrer sa femme. Il entra dans la pièce et vit la jeune femme, assise dans un fauteuil tiré vers la fenêtre. Elle semblait regarder au loin, le regard fixe. Si ses épaules ne se levaient et ne se baissaient pas au rythme de sa respiration, Severus aurait pu la croire morte. Il tenta de sonder son esprit. Une fois encore, une barrière mentale l'envahit. Où Narcissa trouvait-elle une telle force?

\- Severus, l'accueillit-elle sans même se retourner.

L'homme retint sa respiration. Était-ce le moment de lui en parler? Il fallait qu'il sache mais il aurait peut-être dû la prévenir afin qu'elle puisse se préparer à revivre cet évènement. Peut-être avait-elle tout oublié?

\- Comment vas-tu, Cissa?

La jeune femme sourit. Il l'avait toujours surnommée de la sorte et ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

\- Bien, compte tenu des circonstances. J'ai mangé un peu tout à l'heure.

Narcissa était maigre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état?

\- Tu sais, Severus, j'ai … Draco… J'ai rêvé de Draco.

L'homme retint une exclamation. Lucius avait pourtant effacé Draco des mémoires à l'aide d'un sort de magie noire ! Toute personne connaissant son existence l'avait oublié et il avait même disparu des photos, des journaux et des magazines. Lui avait été épargné grâce à son occlumentie et à sa capacité à se prémunir contre les sorts de magie noire. Narcissa, elle, n'y était pas préparée alors comment cela était-il possible?

\- Draco? fit-il semblant de ne pas savoir.

\- Oui, Draco Malfoy, mon fils.

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Narcissa se souvenait de Draco? Malgré le sort de Lucius? Elle sourit.

\- Je suis une veela, Severus, l'aurais-tu oublié?

L'homme nia. Non, il avait lui-même découvert l'appartenance de Narcissa au peuple des veela des forêts. Son esprit de veela aurait-il protégé sa mémoire?

\- Tu comprends vite, Severus !

Sous ses yeux, la jeune femme venait de reprendre une apparence plus digne. Elle avait conservé cette apparence de tristesse afin que son mari, cet assassin, ne se doute de rien. Severus retint un sourire amusé. Malgré ses défenses mentales à leur niveau le plus élevé, son amie avait percé ses pensées. C'était un don plutôt rare que de lire dans les esprits mais les veela excellaient dans ce domaine tout comme en défense mentale.

Soudain, il sentit la magie oppresser la pièce, le tiraillant de toute part. La magie déferlait, par vagues puissantes autour de lui. En face du maitre des potions, la jeune femme s'était levée, laissant sa magie danser autour d'elle comme une aura verte. Severus la vit plonger son regard dans le sien et il laissa le pouvoir de veela l'atteindre. Il la sentit le tester, chercher une défense, un recoin de sa mémoire tenu secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie l'image Draco dans sa tête.

\- Oh, dit-elle en reculant sa magie, laissant Severus reprendre ses esprits.

Elle s'était rassise, les mains sur la bouche, le rouge aux joues. Draco avait tant grandi ! Et il était si beau ! Elle l'avait trouvé sauvage mais il était son portrait craché. Les mêmes traits, le même sourire. Elle avait suivi avec intérêt son rapprochement envers une jeune fille blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire… osa Severus, Draco est en vie !

\- Je le sais, je l'ai moi-même confié aux veela des forêts cette fameuse nuit. J'ai usé de mes charmes de veela pour faire croire aux gardes qu'ils avaient réussi leur mission et ils m'ont amenée à Lucius.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil. Ainsi, Narcissa était au courant ! Draco était en vie et il ne l'avait jamais su, lui, son parrain ! La colère lui monta. La jeune femme l'apaisa aussitôt.

\- Je ne pouvais pas mettre mon fils en danger, Sev', j'espère que tu en as conscience. C'était une occasion en or pour te tester sans limite, sachant que Lucius profiterait de ta présence pour aller retrouver Scorpius et que tu jouerais au chaperon.

Elle eut un sourire fin. Severus sourit à son tour. Narcissa n'était pas connue autrefois sous le nom de Reine des Serpentards pour rien.

\- Qui est cette jeune fille? reprit la veela en invitant Severus à s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle. Elle aurait apparemment fait la connaissance de ton fils en se promenant dans la forêt interdite.

\- C'est impossible… Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver le chemin elle-même… Il y a une barrière qui protège le coeur de la forêt en le dissimulant ! Ah moins que… Lovegood tu as dit? La fille de Pandora Lovegood?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

Severus était méfiant. Pourquoi posait-elle autant de questions? Narcissa avait été très amie avec Pandora et Lucius lui avait interdit de la revoir quand elle avait épousé Xenophilius. La Serpentard avait été très triste d'apprendre la mort de son amie et elle lui avait rendu hommage à la manière des veela, en laissant le corps retourner à la terre nourricière.

\- Et bien, mon cher Severus, il n'y a qu'une seule explication ! Cette fille est une velane !

 **Note d'auteur : Qui s'y attendait? Qui? Dites-le moi en review ! J'ai hâte de connaitre vos impressions sur ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt !**


	16. Chapter 16

Après ses cours de la journée, la jeune Lovegood avait été retrouver son ami près des grottes. Comme la veille, elle l'avait trouvé allongé à l'ombre, loin des louveteaux qui gambadaient joyeusement sous l'œil vigilant de l'alpha. Le gros mâle était venu à sa rencontre, la reniflant précautionneusement avant de frotter son museau contre sa poitrine, la poussant vers son fils adoptif. Il avait maintes fois senti son odeur sur le garçon et percevait cela d'un mauvais œil mais, depuis que la femelle deux pattes l'avait soigné et sauvé, il lui était reconnaissant et acceptait sa présence dans sa meute.

Comme la veille, Draco lui avait montré ses lettres et elle avait souri avant de le féliciter et de lui donner un sachet de biscuits. Elle avait rapidement remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas être poussé dans ses activités et ne le forçait donc pas à apprendre l'alphabet. Elle lui montrait la lettre, prenait parfois sa main pour la tracer une fois puis le laisser choisir s'il voulait continuer ou au contraire jouer. Draco choisissait toujours le jeu. Ce jour là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Malgré le froid, il avait plongé dans le lac, gagnant la grotte la plus élevée et s'en servant comme d'un plongeoir. Luna, assise sur la terre ferme, le regardait nager comme un chiot, l'éclaboussant au passage de toutes ses forces, la faisant protester.

\- Tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir !

Comme les jours précédents, il était parvenu à la convaincre de le rejoindre. Elle avait laissé ses affaires à l'abri de l'eau et s'était glissée dans l'eau, retenant un frisson. L'eau était particulièrement froide. Elle serait trempée et elle aurait froid. Un coup d'œil à son ami l'a fit grimacer. Comment pouvait-il rester torse nu comme ça? Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'il s'était souvent baigné, quelque soit la température, dans le lac sauf quand ce dernier était gelé. Elle frissonnait déjà alors que l'eau imbibait lentement ses robes, la mouillant jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

\- C'est trop froid, dit-elle en essayant de faire demi-tour.

Elle n'avait même pas aspergé Draco d'eau. Il était inquiet. Pourquoi ne jouait-elle pas comme les jours précédents? Avait-elle renoncé? Se redressant dans l'eau, il l'a vit serrer ses bras contre elle et, sur ses deux pieds, il la rejoignit, collant son torse nu contre elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle était froide. Il n'en avait même pas pris conscience. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle claqua des dents qu'il la porta, récupérant ses affaires au passage et la déposa dans la grotte à l'abri du vent. Là, il s'assit sur son nid d'herbes sèches qu'il s'était confectionné pour ne pas dormir sur le roc de la grotte et la garda contre lui, resserrant son étreinte au fur et à mesure qu'elle grelottait. Il respirait calmement, laissant son ouïe finie capter les battements de coeur de la deux pattes, faisant écho aux siens. Puis, pour la réchauffer et la sécher, il avait commencé à la lécher comme Mère Louve le faisait avec lui quand il plongeait dans le lac pour se laver du sang de ses proies.

Luna s'était débattue, gênée, mais l'étreinte s'était resserrée et elle s'était calmée.

\- Draco… dit-elle en se tournant vers lui alors que sa langue râpeuse léchait son cou pour la seconde fois, lui arrachant un frisson. Était-ce de froid? Elle n'en était plus certaine.

Le garçon plongea son regard dans le sien. Avait-elle encore froid? Pourquoi son coeur battait-il aussi vite? Pourquoi le sien faisait-il écho à ces battements? Il l'avait léchée une fois de plus. Elle avait bougé avant d'émettre ce son étrange. Draco n'en avait pas conscience mais elle riait. Elle riait car sa langue la chatouillait. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait souri à son tour avant de resserrer son étreinte. Le rire s'était calmé. Luna avait cessé de trembler. La chaleur du garçon-loup l'avait réchauffée petit à petit.

L'alpha avait hurlé. Les loups avaient rassemblé les louveteaux encore joueurs et réticents à aller se coucher. Croc d'argent avait fait son travail et forcé les quelques perturbateurs a regagner la grotte où Draco et Luna étaient réfugiés.

Suivant les louveteaux, Draco s'était progressivement allongé, entrainant la femelle deux pattes avec lui pour la sieste. Luna, même si elle n'avait plus froid, mis sa cape, plus pour échapper au contact du corps presque nu contre elle mais son ami l'avait attirée à lui, plaquant sa tête sur son torse alors que quelques louveteaux approchaient, encore craintifs. Un jappement de leur frère les rassurèrent et ils vinrent s'allonger autour d'eux sous l'œil vigilent du couple alpha. Là, ils étaient à l'abri. Ils pouvaient se laisser aller à la quiétude du sommeil. Luna ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Les louveteaux avaient osé l'approcher ! Mieux encore, ils dormaient avec eux ! Comme si elle faisait partie de la meute ! Bien qu'un peu gênée d'être allongée ainsi près du garçon-loup, elle était heureuse. Elle s'était fait des amis. Après toutes ces années. Enfin !

A Poudlard, c'était la panique. Les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps et une préfète en chef venait de contacter le directeur des Serdaigles. Une étudiante manquait à l'appel et n'avait pas été trouvée dans les couloirs. Filius avait lui-même effectué les recherches, tombant sur le professeur de potions.

\- Severus ! Miss Lovegood est introuvable ! J'ai été voir près des sombrals mais elle n'y est pas !

L'homme tiqua. Bon sang, était-elle encore partie dans la forêt interdite? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Elle rentrait toujours quand les louveteaux et Draco faisaient la sieste alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée?

\- Severus, mon ami, vous savez quelque chose?

Le professeur de sortilèges était conscient que l'homme lui cachait quelque chose la dernière fois. Il savait que Miss Lovegood allait voir les sombrals mais jamais aussi longtemps ! Et Luna avait détourné le regard quand le maitre des potions s'était expliqué avec lui. Ils lui cachaient tous deux quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

\- Suivez-moi ! dit-il d'un ton urgent.

D'un sort, il appela à lui ses potions et matériel de soin au cas où ils seraient nécessaires et quitta le château, Filius sur les talons.

\- Severus, que se passe-t-il?

\- Vous ne devrez rien dire de tout ceci à qui que ce soit, Filius, des vies en dépendent ! Jurez !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'homme qui jura sur sa magie. Severus ne demandait pas de serment à la légère. S'il le faisait, c'était certainement pour quelque chose d'important.

L'homme le conduisit dans la forêt interdite.

\- Ne me perdez pas de vue, souffla-t-il en pressant le pas. Était-ce par là que son élève se trouvait? Il retroussa ses robes et se mit en route. Les réponses viendraient bien assez tôt.

 **Note d'auteur : Ouiii ! Petit moment de rapprochement entre les deux veela ! Et attendez le chapitre suivant ! Ça va monter d'un cran. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre autant que moi j'y ai mis du plaisir à l'écrire ! A très bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 17

Severus marchait vite. Très vite. Jamais Luna ne s'était attardée dans la forêt quand le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée? Avaient-ils été découverts? Il espérait que non. Avait-elle eu un problème? Il jetait prestement des coups d'œil derrière lui après chaque embranchement afin de vérifier que le petit professeur le suivait sans trop de difficultés.

A la grotte, Draco s'était réveillé. Le corps de la deux pattes s'était mis à chauffer puis son souffle s'était fait irrégulier. Il s'était relevé, soucieux et avait ôté la cape qui la recouvrait, lui arrachant des frissons inconscients. Sa main avait exploré son visage, ses doigts se posant sur les lèvres pâles et sèches de son amie.

Il savait qu'un nez sec pouvait montrer chez les loups qu'ils avaient chauds comme lorsqu'ils étaient exposés au soleil trop longtemps. A chaque fois, il les avait vus aller boire au lac. Était-ce la même chose avec la deux pattes? Sans faire de bruit, il quitta son refuse et gagna le lac, escaladant les parois où s'écoulait de l'eau claire. Il en prit dans ses paumes mais le temps qu'il rejoigne Odeur Étrange, l'eau s'était glissée entre ses doigts.

Que pouvait-il faire? Il retourna à la source et la regarda longuement. Pouvait-il se servir de quelque chose pour contenir l'eau? Il repensa à sa mère louve. Que faisait-elle pour lui donner à manger? Quand il n'était qu'un bébé, elle mâchait longuement la nourriture avant de la lui donner. Pouvait-il faire pareil avec l'eau? Il ne réfléchit pas davantage et laissa l'eau claire tomber dans sa bouche, prenant bien soin de ne pas l'avaler et courut vers la deux pattes.

Délicatement, il rehaussa sa tête et, glissant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui ouvrir la bouche, il laissa couler le liquide bienfaiteur. Il recommença l'expérience plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le souffle d'Odeur Étrange se calme. Son coeur, lui, battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il avait bien tenté de le calmer mais l'urgence de la situation et son rapprochement avec la jeune fille l'en empêchaient. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour que le calme reprenne sa place et que son coeur cesse enfin de battre aussi vite.

Tout était calme à présent. Un grognement sourd perça le silence. Une menace. Il rejoignit Croc d'argent et l'alpha qui surveillaient la meute. Deux créatures approchaient. L'une avait une odeur assez familière, comme s'il la connaissait mais l'autre ne lui disait rien. Il gronda et s'avança prudemment, couvert par la paroi rocheuse de la grotte. L'odeur se rapprocha. Il les vit. C'étaient deux deux pattes. Son grondement se fit plus fort et, soutenu par l'alpha et son frère, ils bondirent tous les trois face à la menace, tous crocs dehors.

\- Severus ! Qu'est-ce que…

L'homme lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Tu me connais Draco, souffla-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme. Il ne s'agissait pas là de pousser l'animal à attaquer.

\- Draco? Mais, Severus… demanda Filius.

\- Oui, tu as devant toi Draco Malfoy… Mon filleul…

Le petit sorcier retint un cri de surprise. Draco Malfoy ici? En vie qui plus est? Il comprenait mieux la raison du serment de son collègue. Mais comment cela était-il possible? Severus lui avait raconté qu'il était mort ! Lui avait-il menti? Ou avait-il découvert lui aussi récemment son existence?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, souffla le potioniste.

Les grondements se firent plus forts.

\- Draco?

Filus releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix fatiguée. Sa jeune élève était debout, dans la grotte qui les surplombait, une énorme femelle à ses côtés. Draco se tourna vers elle et capta le regard du petit deux pattes. Il grogna davantage. Il devait protéger Odeur Étrange ! L'alpha l'incita au calme et vint sentir l'homme en noir. Son sauveur. Une langue râpeuse passa sur la main du deux pattes qui relâcha son souffle. Bien, tout irait bien. Draco se détendit et d'un bond, retourna à la grotte, gardant sa deux pattes à ses côtés. Mais Luna était fatiguée et, malgré elle, elle s'évanouit dans les bras du garçon-loup.

\- Miss Lovegood ! cria le professeur de sortilèges.

Severus jura et, retroussant ses manches, il s'empressa d'entrer dans la grotte pour monter la rampe de pierre qui le conduirait à son élève, suivi de près par son collègue. Draco la tenait contre lui.

\- Draco, j'aimerais examiner ton amie si tu veux bien.

Il n'était surement pas capable de le comprendre mais peut-être que son ton calme parviendrait à le rassurer. Comme il l'espérait, son filleul les laissa passer mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant, gardant un œil sur son amie.

\- Elle a de la fièvre. Je vais lui donner de la pimentine immédiatement.

Délicatement, il redressa l'adolescente et fit glisser le liquide d'une fiole entre ses lèvres avant de masser sa gorge pour l'aider à déglutir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en tous sens. Où était-elle? La présence de son professeur la rassura. Mais que faisait son directeur ici?! Elle tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Tout va bien, Miss Lovegood, je suis au courant mais j'ai prêté serment à Severus. Je ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai vu ici. Vous allez bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Au côté de son élève, le filleul de Severus semblait s'être calmé. Il s'était même autorisé un sourire quand elle avait su se redresser seule, appuyant son dos contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur alors qu'elle claquait des dents et que de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles. Draco, lui, prenait un grand plaisir à tenter de croquer la fumée, lui arrachant un rire discret.

\- Miss Lovegood, vous pouvez vous lever? Nous rentrons à Poudlard, vous avez besoin de soins, murmura Severus en jaugeant l'attitude de son filleul.

Draco n'avait pas l'air ravi de laisser son amie s'en aller mais il l'aida pourtant à se relever et ils marchèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à la barrière où le garçon-loup les laissa après une étreinte curieusement familière à Luna. Les trois sorciers regagnèrent ainsi Poudlard et Luna fut déposée à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière la bourra de potions et de recommandations avant de lui ordonner de dormir.

Quand elle avait appris sa disparition, Poppy avait été très inquiète. Luna venait souvent la voir, victime de sortilèges et la vieille femme avait eu beaucoup d'empathie pour la jeune élève. Quand elle avait appris sa disparition, quand Filius était venu voir si son élève était dans son infirmerie et lui avait expliqué la situation, elle s'était imaginée mille et un scénarii (oui, un scénario, des scénarii) où l'adolescente était retenue par des élèves mal intentionnés.

\- Où était-elle?

\- Nous l'avons trouvée à l'entrée de la forêt. Elle a de la fièvre, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas pu rentrer.

Poppy fronça les sourcils. Severus n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle ne le croirait pas, mais il avait besoin de temps.

\- Severus?

\- Venez, Filius, il faut que nous parlions.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau du potioniste. Ce dernier, prudent, lança des sorts destinés à empêcher qu'on les écoute et soupira longuement. Bien. Par où pouvait-il commencer…

 **Note d'auteur : Ouiiiiiiii ! Premier bisou, bon, involontaire mais un bisou quand même ! Et mêmes plusieurs ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans les commentaires ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Chapter 18

**RAW : Love maraudeurs, beaucoup ont pensé à Harry et pourtant mon résumé mentionnait le mois de juin ! Oui, je dissimule des indices même dans mes résumés ! Niark ! Le livre "Luna" ne me dit rien. Tu sais m'en dire plus en privé? J'espère que cette histoire te plaira ! Les chapitres sortent tous les dimanches !**

Les deux hommes s'étaient longuement regardés, jaugeant chacun l'expression de l'autre. Il faut dire qu'avouer à un collègue que son filleul mort était vivant, qu'il vivait dans la forêt interdite depuis sa prétendue mort et qu'il était dépourvu de langage n'était pas chose aisée à expliquer. Mais Filius était un homme compréhensif. Severus avait toujours pu compter sur lui, même quand il n'était qu'un adolescent, le vieux professeur, sans le savoir, l'avait soutenu en ne favorisant jamais les maraudeurs. C'était peu, mais pour le maitre des potions, c'était beaucoup.

\- Que devons-nous faire, Severus? Le ramener à Poudlard? Le mettre sous la protection de Dumbledore?

\- Non. A Poudlard, tout se sait un jour. Même s'il est caché, si Lucius apprend que Draco est en vie, il ne le ratera pas. Il ne fait jamais la même erreur deux fois, il vérifiera par lui-même que son propre fils est bien mort. Il est l'abri dans la forêt.

\- Et pour mon élève, Severus ?

\- Draco semble s'être attaché à elle si j'en juge la façon dont il l'a défendue. Et le fait qu'elle était au côté de la femelle dominante ne trompe pas. Elle fait désormais partie de la meute de Draco. Nous devrions les laisser faire pour l'instant, tant qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

Il sourit. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

A l'autre bout du château, à l'infirmerie, la jeune Serdaigle venait d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. La pimentine que le professeur lui avait donné et le sort de réchauffement sur ses couvertures lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien et sa mémoire se faisait plus claire.

Elle avait joué avec Draco puis que s'était-il passé? Elle avait commencé à se sentir mal au moment de la sieste. Elle avait eu froid alors qu'elle était pourtant chaudement vêtue et malgré la chaleur de son ami, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de claquer des dents. Une scène s'imposa à son esprit. Elle retint un cri de surprise en passant ses doigts frêles sur ses lèvres sèches. Draco l'avait embrassée.

Enfin, non, il n'avait vraiment chercher à l'embrasser, elle avait senti de l'eau couler entre ses lèvres. Il avait sans doute voulu la rafraichir ou la réveiller. Il avait pris soin d'elle. D'autres images émergèrent dans sa tête. Elle jouant avec les louveteaux, elle faisant la sieste parmi les loups, sous l'œil bienveillant du couple dominant. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Les loups l'avaient acceptée, elle, une misérable sorcière dont personne ne voulait, même au sein de sa propre communauté de Serdaigle. Il y avait bien eu la préfète, mais même elle avait cet air ennuyé quand elle passait son temps à lancer des contresorts pour lui venir en aide. Avec Draco et les loups, c'était différent. Ils l'acceptaient comme elle était !

Fatiguée mais néanmoins excitée à l'idée de s'être fait des amis, la jeune fille referma les yeux et se força à dormir. Plus vite elle irait mieux et plus vite elle pourrait retourner les voir !

Loin du château, dans la forêt, Draco faisait les cent pas. Il n'avait pas aimé que les deux hommes emportent Odeur Étrange, surtout que son rôle était de la protéger. Mais il n'avait pas pu les accompagner. L'alpha avait été formel. Il ne quitterait pas le territoire des loups. Croc d'Argent l'avait même surveillé, le suivant jusqu'à la barrière magique et ne le lâchant que lorsqu'il regagna la grotte où Mère Louve l'avait longuement léché, comme pour le féliciter. Néanmoins, inquiet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se poster au sommet de la grotte, là où il avait observé le grand et le petit deux pattes et avait attendu Odeur Étrange. Car elle allait revenir n'est-ce pas? Elle ne le laisserait pas ? Pour passer le temps, quand il avait compris qu'elle ne viendrait pas aux premiers rayons du soleil le lendemain matin, il avait écrit les lettres qu'il savait déjà. Il pourrait les lui montrer quand elle reviendrait. Si elle revenait un jour.

La journée avait passé. La femelle deux pattes n'avait pas réapparu. Où était-elle donc? L'envie de franchir la frontière était de plus en plus tentante mais son frère ainé ne le quittait pas d'un poil et il était sous la surveillance de sa mère quand la meute partait à la chasse. Une autre nuit était passée. Elle n'était pas revenue. Pourtant il l'avait guettée mais elle n'était pas là. Alors il avait poursuivi ses lettres. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire cette curieuse lettre en forme de coquille d'œuf bizarre qui s'avérait être la septième lettre de l'alphabet. Alors il avait passé sa frustration dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un concert de hurlements ne l'interrompent. Y avait-il une menace?

Rapidement, il quitta son abri et gagna le sommet du rocher, prêt à attaquer quand il sentit l'odeur familière. Il hurla de joie à son tour. La femelle deux pattes était de retour ! Déjà les louveteaux lui faisaient la fête alors qu'elle s'avançait, accueillie par le couple dominant. Draco s'était élancé, sautant comme il l'avait déjà fait maintes fois et alla à la rencontre de Luna, la serrant dans ses bras. La jeune fille avait rougi. Il l'avait prise par la main et l'avait emmenée dans la grotte où il lui avait montré ses lettres. Elle l'avait longuement félicité et lui avait même offert ce paquet de biscuits qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Puis il avait appris à faire les quatre lettres suivantes, ravi de retrouver son amie.

Luna avait eu un peu peur en le voyant la serrer dans ses bras, elle avait pensé qu'il allait chercher à l'embrasser mais le comportement normal du garçon-loup l'avait rassurée. Draco n'avait eu comme volonté que de l'aider. Il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment derrière son baiser. Elle avait donc pu retrouver la quiétude de l'esprit et, patiemment, elle avait montré à un garçon joueur les lettres suivantes. Il faisait du bon travail. Au début, ses lettres avaient été très mal faites mais dès que ça ressemblait, elle l'encourageait. Il avait à présent pris le coup de main et ses lettres, bien qu'écrites en imprimé, étaient ressemblantes à celles qu'elle connaissait. Bientôt il connaitrait tout l'alphabet. Elle sourit. Elle était fière de lui.

A Poudlard, Severus avait échangé un regard complice avec Filius. Ils savaient tous deux que la jeune fille avait reçu l'ordre de se reposer encore une journée dès qu'elle avait pu quitter l'infirmerie mais l'un comme l'autre savait qu'elle retrouverait Draco dès qu'elle le pourrait. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Ils avaient bien vu comment il l'avait protégée et comment il l'avait soutenue pour regagner l'entrée de la forêt. Les deux amis étaient vraiment complices. Ils ne pourraient très certainement pas se séparer. Luna avait trouvé une meute. Sa meute.

Une autre question taraudait néanmoins l'esprit de l'homme en noir. Narcissa avait parlé d'une barrière et elle avait même ajouté que si Luna avait pu la traverser sans difficultés, c'est qu'elle était une veela. Il n'y avait que les veela qui pouvaient la traverser. L'histoire mentionnait néanmoins quelques sorciers que la gardienne velane elle-même avait laissés passer car leur coeur était noble et bon. Ces êtres magiques étaient décidément bien étranges. Il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches.

 **Note d'auteur : Hihi ! Encore un petit rapprochement ! Draco s'améliore ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Dites moi cela en commentaire ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Chapter 19

Dans le manoir Malfoy, Narcissa avait repris son rôle de poupée de chiffons auprès de Lucius; son mari et bourreau. L'homme n'avait rien remarqué et ne savait rien de la conversation ayant eu lieu en son absence. Il parlait à sa femme, lui vantant les prouesses de son fils unique comme il se plaisait à le lui signaler, sans doute pour vérifier que les souvenirs qu'il pensait effacés ne revenaient pas. Et la jeune femme souriait à son mari. Elle appréciait Scorpius, son deuxième fils autrefois, mais, depuis qu'il avait été corrompu par son père, le garçon blond se permettait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais admis en tant normal. Du statut de mère, elle était passée au statut de servante obéissant à tous les ordres de son enfant. Elle l'avait porté tout comme elle avait porté Draco, son frère jumeau. Mais plutôt que d'agir en fils, il la prenait de haut, tout comme son père. Narcissa se demandait souvent comment la vie aurait été si elle avait fui avec Draco.

Cette nuit-là, quand elle avait confié son fils au peuple des veelas des forêts, elle avait libéré ses pouvoirs, envoutant les assassins de Lucius, leur faisant croire qu'ils avaient réussi. Elle avait même imbibé leur arme de sang pour parfaire le réalisme. Puis elle avait effacé tout souvenir de sa fuite avec l'enfant des mémoires de ses serviteurs. Elle ne pouvait se permettre aucune trahison. Puis elle avait simulé les larmes, courut dans les bras de son époux, tenant sa précieuse robe entre ses poings. Elle avait été jusqu'à s'agenouiller en pleurant la disparition de son bébé du berceau. Lucius avait fait semblant de chercher le bébé et avait même participé à l'enterrement tenu secret avant de prononcer le sort sensé lui effacer la mémoire.

Lucius était un homme orgueilleux. Il ne savait rien des veela si ce n'est qu'il s'agissait de créatures magiques qui ne méritaient pas de porter le nom de sorciers. Leur sang était impur et, quand il avait vu la magie de son premier né et sa métamorphose partielle et incontrôlée, il avait fait des recherches. Sa femme, cette odieuse créature l'avait trahi, lui, le grand Lucius Malfoy ! Elle avait passé sous silence ses gênes de velane et, à présent, un de ses fils, sa propre descendance était souillée. Furieux, il avait fait des recherches mais avait été soulagé de voir que son deuxième enfant, Scorpius, avait gardé son sang pur et n'avait pas hérité de gêne de veelas. Il ne serait pas souillé. Il ne le permettrait pas.

A la naissance des jumeaux, personne n'avait été mis au courant. Les enfants n'étaient présentés qu'à la cour de Lucius qu'à leur première année. Cela avait toujours été ainsi dans la famille Malfoy. A part ses serviteurs qui l'avaient assistée dans son accouchement dans son propre manoir, personne n'était au courant. Personne à part Severus à qui elle avait fait parvenir la nouvelle le désignant comme parrain du premier né, Draco. Lucius devait donc se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne soit présenté au monde sorcier. Narcissa aurait pu être éliminée de la même façon mais tous la connaissaient à la cour et c'est sans doute ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Lucius ne permettait pas qu'un scandale soit lié de près ou de loin à sa famille et éliminer son épouse reviendrait à faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Alors, depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité, il avait laissé sa femme dans sa chambre, enfermée et ne lui laissait jamais voir Scorpius, sauf quand l'enfant le lui demandait. Mais à chaque fois, il assistait aux rencontres. Cette odieuse créature ne souillerait jamais le sang de Scorpius. Il y veillerait personnellement.

A la grotte, Draco avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Pour faire plaisir à Odeur Étrange, il avait appris les lettres suivantes et les lui avait montrées. Luna ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais progressivement, le garçon-loup avait commencé à prendre soin d'elle.

Attentif à son état et à tout changement de températures, il lui offrait sa chaleur et l'installait à l'abri des éléments quand le vent froid soufflait trop fort. Il lui avait montré la source et veillait à ce qu'elle y boive régulièrement, l'accompagnant, la portant sur son dos pour l'aider à grimper les rochers. Les mêmes questions subsistaient toujours. Comment faisait-elle pour chasser en étant si maladroite? Arrivait-elle à se nourrir? Elle lui avait déjà montré les fameux biscuits qu'il avait goutés mais il n'en avait jamais trouvé en forêt. De quel animal ce biscuit pouvait-il bien provenir? Il avait questionné l'alpha mais le gros loup lui avait dit que c'était un secret des deux pattes.

\- Draco, tu sais parler? Dis "a".

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Il la regardait, l'air interrogateur, la tête légèrement penchée comme le ferait un chien ou un chat. Allait-il essayer? Elle l'avait répété plusieurs fois, espérant qu'il se décide quand, enfin, un son avait franchi ses lèvres. C'était une moitié de "A" grognée mais il ne tarderait pas à s'améliorer. Elle lui avait fait répéter plusieurs fois avant de l'applaudir, lui arrachant un hurlement de joie au milieu des louveteaux qui n'y comprenaient rien.

Puis ils avaient joué quelques temps avant que le vent ne les force à se mettre à l'abri, au calme, pour apprendre d'autres lettres. Il allait falloir beaucoup de temps à Draco pour apprendre mais il était très enthousiaste et faisait preuve de bonne volonté. Souvent, Luna était tant absorbée par ses progrès qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps passer et se faisant surprendre par les louveteaux qui se nichaient dans les grottes pour dormir. Dans ces cas-là, quand elle était fatiguée ou qu'il faisait froid, Draco la portait sur son dos et, avec sa vitesse, ils atteignaient l'entrée de la barrière magique en quelques minutes.

Cette nuit-là, Luna ne dormit pas. Quand il l'avait raccompagnée, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, maladroitement dressé sur ses deux jambes et avait glissé ses bras autour de sa taille, reniflant sa chevelure avant de frotter son visage contre le sien, joue contre joue. Qu'avait-il voulu faire? Était-ce une marque d'affection? Ce geste pourtant si simple l'avait surprise. Il l'avait serrée contre lui, avait effleuré sa joue, lui avait même donné un coup de langue en signe d'au revoir et il lui avait pris la main quand il l'avait déposée au sol, quelques mètres avant la barrière, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Draco avait changé. Leur relation changerait-elle? Non, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il avait la même énergie que sa mère, la même que la sienne. Non, il ne pouvait pas être une personne mauvaise. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la nuit, roulée en boule sous sa couverture, se tournant dans tous les sens, espérant que Morphée vienne la chercher alors qu'à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, Draco était couché, les mains derrière la nuque, contre le dos de mère Louve, repensant à son amie. Il aimait bien Odeur Étrange. Elle faisait partie de la meute. De sa meute. Il sourit, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna enfin au sommeil alors qu'à quelques pas de là, l'alpha le couvait du regard. Coeur de Lune avait bien grandi.

 **Note d'auteur : j'ai galéré comme pas possible pour vous écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins ! J'attends vos avis en commentaires ! A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Ps : Félicitation, Elwenn, tu avais trouvé ! Tu vois que tu n'es pas si nulle en hypothèses !**


	20. Chapter 20

De son côté, Poppy avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle savait quand Severus lui mentait quand il lui avait servi de patient tout au long de sa scolarité. Elle avait appris à détecter les regards fuyants, le changement de son ton, et, plus jeune, cette manie de se mordiller la lèvre qu'il avait rectifiée avec le temps.

C'est pourquoi, dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui, sous prétexte de parler potions, elle avait condamné les issues et lancé un sort de silence autour d'eux.

\- Bien, Severus, Mademoiselle Lovegood a, comment vous le savez, beaucoup de problèmes avec les autres étudiants. Elle passe souvent me voir alors elle est en quelque sorte devenue ma protégée. Vous allez me dire tout ce qui se passe, et vite !

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Poppy, l'infirmière de l'école, était gentille avec tous les étudiants mais, pour la première fois, elle le menaçait de sa baguette. Elle était sérieuse. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Très bien. Mais il me faut votre serment que vous ne direz rien. Pas même à Albus !

L'infirmière hésita. Elle était très proche d'Albus mais Severus était également un de ses protégés. Comment pouvait-il douter de son bienfaiteur? Elle grimaça. Le vieil homme savait que son maitre des potions subissait les injustices des maraudeurs et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Quand Lily était morte, il avait profité de la faiblesse de l'homme pour l'envoyer comme un vulgaire espion, soit disant pour le plus grand bien. Mais elle, elle savait. Poppy était la seule à pouvoir franchir les barrières du manoir Prince. Severus avait eu besoin d'elle, pas d'Albus, d'elle. Tous les jours où presque quand il partait en mission, il revenait plus mort que vivant et, à chaque fois, elle l'avait soigné comme elle l'avait pu. Et Albus, lui, qu'avait-il fait? Il avait renvoyé son espion chez Voldemort. Comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elle avait été furieuse.

\- Est-ce à propos des mangemorts? demanda-t-elle.

Une réponse suffirait à la convaincre.

\- Non, pas exactement.

\- J'accepte, Severus !

Elle jura sur sa magie et l'homme lui confia l'histoire de Draco, son filleul mystérieusement décédé qui était toujours en vie.

\- Alors tout ce temps il aurait vécu dans la forêt? Et quel est le rapport avec Miss Lovegood?

\- C'est exact, il vit parmi une meute de loups. Luna Lovegood l'a croisé par hasard et ils sont devenus amis.

La vieille femme sourit. Voilà pourquoi Luna ne venait plus la voir aussi souvent. Autrefois, dès que les cours étaient terminés, la Serdaigle venait lui rendre visite et lui parlait beaucoup. Poppy s'était montrée à l'écoute car elle savait que Luna n'avait personne. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Elle sourit. Luna s'était enfin trouvé un ami après tout ce temps. Elle le méritait.

\- Que peut-on faire pour Draco, Severus?

\- Je ne sais pas. Même s'il sait que je ne représente aucune menace pour lui, il se méfie encore de moi. Miss Lovegood lui apprend les lettres de l'alphabet mais il ne se décide pas à parler, comme s'il avait peur d'admettre qu'il n'est pas un véritable loup mais un veela des forêts.

\- Est-ce différent des veela que nous connaissons?

\- Ils sont les protecteurs de la forêt. Leur pouvoir existe uniquement pour la protéger. Ce ne sont pas des veela destinés à charmer les hommes. Ils sont très rares et ne se reproduisent qu'entre eux. Ils vivent dans la forêt et non dans nos villes. Il y a très peu de veela des forêts. D'après ce que Narcissa m'a dit, il y a environ deux pourcents de veela sur tous les sorciers et créatures du monde et plus rares encore sont ceux qui ont du sang de sorcier dans les veines.

\- Mais Lucius Malfoy est un sorcier…

\- Et Narcissa l'a trompé. Il n'a su son appartenance aux veelas qu'à la naissance de Draco, quand les plantes du jardin se sont mis à briller avant de renaitre. Il était furieux mais il ne pouvait pas tuer Narcissa, ça aurait fait scandale. Alors il a essayé de tuer Draco, mon filleul.

Poppy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Lucius Malfoy. L'homme était froid, vicieux, calculateur et manipulateur. Il s'était servi de Severus et l'avait enrôlé dans les mangemorts avec ses belles paroles. Elle devait protéger Draco.

\- Tu as tout mon soutien, Severus. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Draco, tu peux me faire confiance, je le jure sur ma magie et sur notre serment.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Severus pour respirer. Poppy était une bonne personne. Il savait qu'elle désapprouvait le fait qu'Albus l'envoyait systématiquement en mission et qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à lui désobéir pour le défendre. Elle ferait la même chose cette fois. Pour Luna et pour lui.

Quand il avait enfin quitté l'infirmerie, il avait rejoint Filius et lui avait parlé de Poppy alors que Luna gagnait l'infirmerie le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors Miss, dit l'infirmière après avoir jeté un sort de silence et proposé un thé et des biscuits à son étudiante préférée, comment allez-vous?

\- Bien, je suis remise de ma fièvre, Poppy.

Elle était la seule étudiante à l'appeler par son prénom. Poppy ne permettait pas cela de n'importe qui et elle s'en sentait honorée.

\- Severus m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Draco. Oui, je suis au courant et je suis aussi sous serment, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment ça se passe avec lui?

La Serdaigle avait rougi. Elle s'était beaucoup tourmentée afin de savoir si elle éprouvait quelque chose pour le garçon-loup.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse?

\- Et bien… Quand j'étais malade… je n'en suis pas sure, mais je crois qu'il m'a embrassée…

\- Non !

\- Si, Poppy, je te jure ! Et il essaie de prendre soin de moi. L'autre jour il m'a portée quand le vent s'est levé et m'a ramenée dans la grotte. Il ne m'a pas lâchée pour ne pas que j'aie froid.

Et quand je rentre, il me porte sur son dos pour ne pas que je me blesse ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Et puis il y a cette aura qui l'entoure, il est comme moi !

La vieille femme sourit. Elle reconnaissait ce sentiment pour l'avoir éprouvé jadis, étant plus jeune.

\- Ma petite Luna, je crois que je sais ce que tu as ! dit-elle pour la taquiner.

La jeune fille la pressa.

\- Tu es amoureuse !

\- Non !

Elle n'osait y croire. Elle, que tout le monde ignorait comme si elle n'existait pas, était tombée amoureuse? D'un garçon-loup qui plus est ! Et, en plus, c'était Draco, le fils de Lucius Malfoy et le frère de Scorpius. Comment était-ce possible? Elle ne pouvait pas… Non, elle allait ignorer ses sentiments. Être l'amie de Draco serait sûrement déjà assez compliqué comme cela.

Alors qu'elle était décidée à bien ignorer ses sentiments, elle regagna son dortoir, l'esprit plus tourmenté qu'avant sa discussion. Elle pensait qu'avoir des réponses l'aiderait mais les réponses créaient en elles-mêmes encore plus d'interrogations. Pouvait-elle ignorer cela? Elle en était bien décidée. Mais elle ignorait qu'au fond d'elle, sa moitié veela avait déjà reconnu celle de Draco et qu'ils étaient destinés à se lier. A jamais.

 **Note d'auteur : Encore un chapitre difficile à écrire ! Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'ai toutes les grandes lignes jusqu'à la fin donc j'aurai plus facile et peut-être (je dis bien peut-être) que mes chapitres sortiront plus souvent si j'arrive à écrire plus souvent. Prochain chapitre : dimanche prochain !**

 **Ps : J'ai sorti un OS donc si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à aller le lire !**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui attendent Lost Hearts, j'ai déjà recommencé à écrire des chapitres donc ça viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas !**


	21. Chapter 21

Quand Luna était retournée voir Draco, le garçon s'était montré très heureux de la revoir. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, lui avait même embrassé la joue et ils s'étaient tous deux installés près de l'eau. Luna n'était pas très à l'aise, mais c'est à peine s'il l'avait remarqué au début. Puis, quand il lui avait pris la main pour l'aider à monter dans la grotte, elle l'avait vivement retirée, le rouge aux joues. Draco n'avait pas compris. Évidemment puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête de la femelle deux pattes. Il avait donc fait comme à son habitude et grimpé dans son repère alors que Luna faisait le grand tour. En général elle s'accrochait à son cou et lui se chargeait de grimper jusqu'en haut.

Dans son repère, Draco lui avait montré ses lettres. Il était à présent capable d'écrire toutes ses lettres.

\- Oh, tu sais tout écrire ! Bravo ! On va essayer d'écrire ton nom, d'accord?

Il n'avait pas tout compris mais elle n'avait eu qu'à lui montrer les lettres pour qu'il les trace avec sa pierre. Il avait écrit pour la première fois son prénom et elle l'avait félicité. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait voulu lui donner son paquet de biscuits mais dès que sa main avait touché la sienne, elle l'avait retirée en gémissant doucement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Elle était rouge comme une pivoine et n'osait pas croiser le regard de Draco qui pourtant ne la quittait pas des yeux. Était-elle malade? Délicatement, pour s'en assurer, il sentit son visage et posa sa main sur son front. Il n'était pas chaud. Pourquoi était-elle rouge?

Soupçonneux, il l'avait surveillée toute la journée et à chaque instant, elle l'avait surpris. Elle semblait si différente et son odeur était très différente par rapport à d'habitude. Son comportement n'était pas le même non plus. La journée était passée, et, quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, elle n'avait pas non plus répondu à l'étreinte et était partie sans même un au revoir. Était-ce une autre maladie?

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que l'adolescente avait énormément d'interrogations. Elle avait passé les trois quarts du temps à analyser son comportement, cherchant ça et là des preuves qu'il était amoureux d'elle sans même savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Elle était donc rentrée au château et s'était réfugiée à l'infirmerie.

\- Luna, que se passe-t-il?

La jeune fille n'était pas aussi souriante que les jours précédents et cela l'inquiétait. Draco avait-il eu un problème? Était-elle tombée sur une bande d'élèves méchants? La jeune fille s'était assise près de la vieille femme et, après un long soupir, s'était finalement confiée.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Aujourd'hui, il m'a prise dans ses bras et je n'ai rien su faire ! Et quand il m'a pris la main je l'ai retirée en rougissant ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Poppy? Est-il amoureux de moi?

\- Une chose est certaine ma chérie, ton ami t'apprécie énormément et c'est une bonne chose. Quant à toi, tes sentiments ne pouvaient pas être plus explicites. Tu es troublée par notre conversation d'hier et tu n'es pas naturelle avec lui. Il a probablement dû le sentir alors il faudra le rassurer d'accord?

La Serdaigle se retint de grimacer. Comment pouvait-elle faire alors que son coeur battait la chamade dès qu'il était trop près d'elle? Et elle comptait bien le revoir dès le lendemain ! Devait-elle lui expliquer? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer autant de problèmes.

\- Luna, arrête de te poser autant de questions. Agis naturellement, sois toi-même ! Que ressens-tu quand tu es avec lui?

\- Mon coeur bat très fort.

Elle semblait plus calme.

\- Et puis, il y a cette aura qui l'entoure, elle m'apaise et j'ai l'impression que tout ira bien avec lui.

\- Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire !

La jeune fille sourit et se pressa d'aller prendre une douche, ignorant les remarques moqueuses sur son passage, surprenant les autres étudiants. Qu'était-il arrivé à Luna? Bah, elle était probablement tellement dans son monde qu'elle ne les avait pas entendus. Elle était folle après tout. Que faisait-elle encore à Poudlard? Personne ne remarquait qu'elle avait besoin d'aller se faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste? Luna était habituée à ce genre de remarques, mais, depuis qu'elle avait Draco, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. C'est à peine si elle les entendaient.

\- Un problème avec Miss Lovegood? demanda Severus en passant près de l'infirmerie.

L'homme avait remarqué la fuite de l'étudiante et il souhaitait s'assurer que tout aille bien.

\- L'amour, Severus, l'amour.

Severus retint un juron. Luna serait amoureuse de Draco? Il ne voyait pas le problème mais plus tard, si jamais Draco se retrouvait impliqué dans les affaires de son père…

Le lendemain, Luna était retournée voir Draco. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, toute la tension qui habitait son corps avait mis les voiles. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et, même si elle s'était quelque peu braquée au début, elle s'était détendue et son ami avait approuvé d'un sourire. Odeur Étrange redevenait elle-même ! Enfin ! Il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé mais à présent que c'était terminé, il était plus que ravis de ce retour à la normale.

Ils avaient joué comme à leur habitude puis, quand le vent s'était levé et que les loups adultes étaient revenus de la chasse, Draco l'avait gardée contre lui, près des autres loups et il avait pris son repas alors qu'elle mangeait son sandwich. Elle faisait partie de la meute. Elle avait rencontré Draco il y a seulement quelques semaines mais, pourtant, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Elle avait ses habitudes ici, au sein même de la meute. Quand Draco ramenait les louveteaux, elle l'aidait ou tenait compagnie à la femelle alpha. Même si, au début, seul le couple alpha, Croc d'Argent et Draco l'acceptaient, elle s'était petit à petit fait une place dans le coeur des loups. C'était comme si elle en faisait partie depuis toujours et comme si rien ne changerait jamais.

Quand les louveteaux s'étaient couchés pour la sieste, Draco l'avait prise par la main pour la reconduire chez elle. C'est une habitude qu'il avait prise quand elle avait été malade. C'était sans doute un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien En la ramenant, l'adolescent avait fait un détour devant l'Arbre sacré et la voix dans sa tête avait approuvé leur lien. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il serait lié à Odeur Étrange et ils auraient leurs louveteaux.

\- A quoi tu penses? demanda la deux pattes en l'observant. Il sourit et l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt où il la tourna vers lui.

Luna retint un cri de surprise. Que faisait-il? Elle le vit se rapprocher et eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant de sentir la langue de Draco sur ses lèvres. Elle se dégagea et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il l'avait embrassée à la manière d'un chien ! Son premier baiser ! Draco la regardait, souriant, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle sourit et s'avança vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement avant de l'enlacer, posant sa tête sur son coeur.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on embrasse, murmura-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment magique.

Elle s'était dégagée, il l'avait embrassée à nouveau, plongeant sa main dans sa chevelure avant de la regarder partir, son aura se mêlant à la sienne. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Tout irait bien.

 **Note d'auteur : Enfin ! Après ce chapitre, il me restera trois chapitres et un épilogue qui ne sont à ce stade ( 8 juin 2017) pas encore écrits. Mais ça viendra ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu enfin écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'attends vos impressions sur le bisou hein ! A dimanche prochain ! By-bye !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note d'auteur : En italique, vous trouverez les propos du roi-gardien et de la reine- gardienne de la forêt !**

A l'opposé, dans les cachots, Severus réfléchissait. Il se posait énormément de questions par rapport à Draco et, surtout, il voulait lui parler de qui il était vraiment. Mais le devait-il? Pouvait-il ainsi perturber sa vie? Une partie de lui se refusait à le faire mais il le devait. Draco était son filleul, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner de la sorte.

Dès qu'il avait vu la jeune Serdaigle revenir au château, il avait gagné la forêt à son tour. Les choses ne seraient sans doute pas facile mais il devait commencer à apprivoiser l'adolescent. Son coeur se serra à cette idée. Depuis quand devait-il apprivoiser un être humain? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais il se devait de familiariser Draco à sa présence.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il marcha dans la forêt sans se rendre compte que les buissons semblaient lui ouvrir la route jusqu'au repaire de son filleul.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… J'étais pourtant certain que…

Il entendit un grognement. S'était-il trompé de chemin? Il regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'apercevoir l'adolescent, niché dans un arbre qui l'épiait en hauteur. Draco sauta juste devant lui et se redressa, se faisant le plus menaçant possible. Il allait hurler quand il reconnu le deux pattes. Il avait soigné l'alpha. Que faisait-il ici?

\- Draco… Tu ne crains rien, je m'appelle Severus.

L'homme fit un pas. Draco gronda. Il était bien plus coopératif quand Luna était là. Il soupira et s'appuya contre un arbre. Les grognements redoublèrent. Que se passait-il? Il allait exiger une explication quand la lumière fut dans son esprit. Un veela des forêts. Il le pensait être une menace pour les arbres.

\- C'est un très bel arbre, dit-il en caressant l'écorce de manière bien visible. Le grondement s'estompa peu à peu et il s'assit à même le sol.

Peut-être que l'adolescent le jugerait moins dangereux ainsi à sa portée? Il avait raison. Draco cessa de grogner et repris une position neutre sans toutefois le quitter du regard. Au moindre geste brusque, Severus savait qu'il risquait sa peau. Il avait sa baguette, bien sur, mais il ne fallait pas effrayer son filleul et donner ainsi un mauvais départ à leur relation.

\- Je sais que ça doit être difficile à admettre, Draco, mais je te connais depuis que tu es tout petit…

Sa voix était calme, douce, comme s'il cherchait à l'apaiser. Mais l'adolescent ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis plus de dix ans et c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle ne lui soit plus familière.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand je t'ai connu. Tu es mon filleul. Ça veut dire que nous faisons partie de la même famille, est-ce que tu comprends?

Le garçon-loup le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun signe qui démontrait qu'il comprenait le langage humain. Severus espérait que si. Après tout, si Luna et Draco arrivaient à se comprendre, Severus pouvait bien faire de même. Il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, Draco, tu comprends? Je suis un ami de Luna. Tu connais Luna n'est-ce pas? Elle et moi sommes amis.

Il grimaça. Bon, c'était peut-être exagéré mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il tolérait la Serdaigle autant qu'elle le tolérait. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes, même en classe. Alors il pouvait dire qu'ils s'entendaient plus ou moins bien. Draco n'avait pas à se soucier des détails.

\- Je me souviens, tu étais à peine né quand tu avais eu une fièvre terrible qui a failli te tuer. Narcissa t'avait confié à moi et je t'avais veillé nuit et jour pour te donner de la potion. Tu avais beaucoup pleuré mais quand les potions avaient enfin marché, tu m'avais fait un grand sourire. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Severus se remémorait ainsi les bons souvenirs alors que Draco se détendait progressivement. Il s'était doucement rapproché de l'homme en noir et l'écoutait. La voix semblait presque amicale. Il était à moins d'un bras de Draco quand il passa une main sur son épaule dans un geste qu'il espérait aimant. Mais le garçon semblait avoir repris ses esprits et s'éloigna, grondant de plus belle sur ses quatre membres.

\- Draco, non, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !

La magie autour de son filleul sembla s'intensifier. Avait-il perçu cela comme une menace? Il n'en savait rien mais il fallait qu'il recule. Sans le quitter des yeux, il fit un pas en arrière après l'autre et quitta le coeur de la forêt.

\- _Coeur de Lune !_

Le garçon se retourna. Que lui voulait le gardien de la forêt? Il se tourna vers lui, se laissant peu à peu calmer par une brise à l'odeur bienfaitrice.

 _\- Cet homme n'est pas ton ennemi. C'est un sorcier, comme toi._

Draco jappa alors que le roi-gardien protecteur du coeur de la forêt se manifesta en personne. L'essence magique qui entourant le roi-gardien était grande mais pas menaçante. Le garçon ne s'en prendrait jamais à lui de toute manière. C'était, tout comme l'alpha, un de ses protecteurs.

\- _Tu n'es pas le fils de l'alpha, tu as des parents humains. Mais tu as notre sang et tu as été placé dans la meute dès ton plus jeune âge pour ta protection. Tu es un sorcier-veela, Draco. Tu es quelqu'un d'unique._

Draco grogna. Que voulait-il donc dire? Lui? Un deux-pattes? Il avait bien remarqué qu'Odeur Étrange était comme lui mais il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle vivait parmi les loups et se déplaçait davantage sur deux pattes que sur quatre comme c'était son cas. Le roi-gardien avait dit… qu'il était humain? Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il était le fils de l'alpha. Gémissant, il s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit le couple de loups et alla se blottir contre eux comme il le faisait étant louveteaux. L'alpha jappa et confirma à Coeur de Lune l'étrange vérité. Il était un humain, certes, mais un loup de coeur.

\- Tout ira bien, sorcier Severus Snape.

L'homme en noir se retourna.

\- Par Merlin… souffla-t-il.

\- Je suis la reine-gardienne, protectrice du coeur de la forêt. Mon mari et moi avons veillé sur Draco. Tout ira bien.

\- Je suis…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Severus Snape, parrain de notre protégé et ami de Narcissa Black, celle qui a choisi de nous quitter pour nous protéger de l'extinction. Mon époux parle en ce moment à Draco. Il saura lui faire entendre raison.

Severus soupira. Voilà qui était mieux.

\- Je vous remercie de la protection que vous avez apporté à mon filleul au nom de Narcissa et du mien. Je jure à mon tour de vous protéger et de vous aider dans le besoin, sur ma parole de sorcier !

\- C'est une énorme promesse, Severus Snape, mais je sais que vous vous en montrerez digne.

L'homme acquiesça. Détruire les veela des forêts viendrait à tuer la forêt et tout son écosystème sans qui personne ne survivrait. Il ne le permettrait pas.

\- Va, Severus, et n'oublie pas ta promesse.

L'homme ne fit qu'un pas. Une douleur foudroyante lui traversa l'avant-bras telle une décharge électrique. Voldemort l'appelait.

L'homme n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait prévenu la reine-gardienne. Voldemort l'appelait. Il devait répondre ou il serait tué.

\- Prévenez Albus, je vous en supplie ! Voldemort est préparé pour la guerre ! Il envoie ses troupes.

\- _Je le ferai._

Et le sorcier transplana. Il devait faire vite mais en même temps gagner assez de temps pour qu'Albus puisse organiser les défenses du château. Voldemort saurait qu'il était le traitre, qu'il l'avait toujours trahi, il l'éliminerait, il le savait. Mais il était préparé à mourir. Il savait que tôt ou tard, sa vie lui serait ôtée par Voldemort. Il souffla et s'agenouilla devant le Lord.

\- Severus, mon ami. Tu es en retard ! Doloris !

Comme d'habitude. Un doloris. Une sorte d'accueil.

\- J'étais auprès du vieux fou, mon seigneur, je ne pouvais pas partir sans rien dire, cela aurait éveillé des soupçons.

Le mage noir ne dit rien. Severus retint sa respiration. Rien ne vint. Il s'autorisa à expirer.

\- Nous allons attaquer Poudlard. Maintenant.

\- Maintenant? Les protections sont optimales, Maitre, Dumbledore se méfie…

\- C'est que tu n'as pas assez bien fait ton travail, espion ! Doloris !

Le grand sorcier ricana alors que Severus tombait au sol sous la douleur. Mais il serrait les dents malgré tout. Non, il ne crierait pas. Le sort s'arrêta et il put respirer alors que son corps criait tellement ses os souffraient.

\- Mes fidèles mangemorts, nous y allons, dit Voldemort en transplanant. Lucius? Charge-toi de notre ami.

Severus serra les dents. Il était démasqué. Lucius s'avançait vers lui, baguette à la main alors qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, la guerre allait commencer.

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà ! Niark ! Il reste en tout un chapitre et un épilogue. Après cette histoire, je reprendrai Lost Hearts puis j'entamerai un break dans l'écriture avant d'entamer et de prendre de l'avance dans mes nouvelles idées ! Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Petite annonce ! J'ai sorti un Two-shot intitulé "La vie est belle" que je vous invite à aller lire et à commenter, évidemment ! Lost Hearts reprend également du service ! Je posterai le chapitre 7 dans la foulée de celui-ci !**

 **Note d'auteur 3 : Pour ceux et celles à qui j'avais annoncé un break après Lost Hearts, vu comment les idées se bousculent dans ma tête et sont pressées d'être écrites, si break il y a, il sera de courte durée alors je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions dès que Coeur Sauvage et Lost Hearts seront terminées !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note d'auteur : Pas d'horcruxes dans cette histoire, zou ! Oui, ça m'arrange et alors? =p Ayez pitié de moi avec ce chapitre ! Ps : je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre. C'est le premier, la première "bataille" que j'écris et j'ai trouvé ça nul. Je ne sais pourtant pas faire mieux. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur ^^'**

 **PS : Grosse peur pour ce chapitre… J'ai vraiment peur qu'il ne vous plaise pas…**

 **Re-Ps : J'ai sorti un nouvel OS intitulé "Good Luck" que je vous invite à aller lire et à reviewer ! En parlant d'OS, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour un autre OS et j'hésite encore entre un dramione ou un drarry (même si je penche plus pour le dramione) qui sortira probablement cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine. Le chapitre suivant de Lost Hearts sortira en même temps que celui-ci !**

Le directeur avait fait mettre les plus jeunes à l'abri. Harry se tenait là, prêt à attaquer. Ce serait lui ou Voldemort et comme l'avait si bien dit Hermione, ce serait Voldemort qui irait manger les pissenlits par la racine. Il se tenait prêt, au coté de ses amis quand la première détonation eut lieu dans la forêt.

En retrait, Luna n'eut qu'une pensée et son coeur se serra. Draco ! La détonation venait de la forêt ! Elle devait voir s'il allait bien ! C'est pourquoi, sans réfléchir, elle refusa de quitter le château par cheminette et rejoignit Harry avant de le dépasser.

\- Luna, où tu vas? cria-t-il en la suivant.

\- Non, Harry ! Il faut qu'on reste ici avec Dumbledore ! cria Hermione.

Severus transplana à ses côtés.

\- Severus, mon ami, vous allez bien?

Non, rien n'allait. Lucius avait lu dans sa tête car il avait été trop affaibli par la succession de doloris. Il avait découvert l'existence de Draco et du repaire. Il tuerait Draco ! Il devait le sauver !

\- Il faut sauver Draco !

\- Draco? Mais il est mort…

Filius s'avança, suivit de l'infirmière.

\- Nous vous suivons, Severus.

Le regard du maitre des potions croisa celui du directeur. C'était une longue histoire. Trop longue pour être racontée alors que la guerre commençait. Il avait simulé sa mort, faisant croire à Lucius qu'il avait réussi à le tuer afin de protéger son filleul. Ils n'eurent que le temps de faire quelques pas que la terre trembla sous leurs pieds.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

Une violente aura de magie semblait venir de la forêt.

\- Allons-y ! Ne perdons pas de temps !

Et tous les combattants se ruèrent sur la forêt alors que Luna courait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle devait sauver Draco, Mère Louve, l'alpha, les louveteaux, sa famille ! Plus elle se rapprochait et plus elle sentait l'angoisse de son compagnon dans son propre esprit. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble !

Un sort la manque de peu. Un sort vert. Un avada? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question qu'un bouclier l'entoura, la protégeant de deux autres maléfices. Qu'était-ce donc?

\- _Je suis avec toi, jeune Luna. Tu as notre protection. Draco a besoin de toi. L'arbre sacré a besoin de toi. Sauve la forêt, sauve nous !_

La jeune fille retint sa respiration. Draco avait besoin d'elle ! Mais qui s'était adressé à son esprit? Le sol trembla à nouveau, la faisant revenir sur terre. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle se remit en marche, les sorts rebondissant sur la protection des veela qui l'entourait alors que les tremblements de terre se rapprochaient. Était-ce des géants?

Derrière elle, Severus, Harry et les autres continuaient leur progression, se battant férocement contre les mangemorts qu'ils rencontraient. Plus tôt ils arrêteraient Voldemort, mieux ce serait ! Severus, lui, ne s'en souciait pas. Tout comme la Serdaigle, il voulait savoir son filleul en sécurité. Il continuait de marcher quand ils croisèrent le groupe de Voldemort.

\- Tu n'es qu'un traitre, Severus, tout comme toi, Narcissa et les traitres, on les tue ! cria le mage noir alors qu'il lançait l'un de ses sorts dévastateurs, rapidement intercepté par un sort d'Harry. Personne n'avait remarqué la jeune femme jusqu'alors. Le maitre des potions soupira. Elle était là pour protéger son fils, il le savait.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches, Tom ! Alors bats-toi contre moi !

Harry était déterminé. Il tuerait Voldemort mais pas en fonçant tête baissée. Non, il voulait que le sorcier s'énerve et oublie tout sens tactique. Il allait lui lancer un sort quand une magie puissante déferla sur eux, faisant virevolter la jeune fille jusqu'au sol où elle roula. Tous les sorciers s'arrêtèrent et virent les mangemorts être aspirés un à un dans la tornade qui s'était formée.

\- Draco ! cria Luna en reconnaissant son ami auprès de l'Arbre sacré.

Mais le garçon ne l'entendait pas. Ce sorcier avait détruit la barrière ! Il détruisait la forêt et pire que tout, il asservissait les créatures magiques ! Il tuerait l'Arbre sacré s'il le laissait faire ! Draco avait perdu toute retenue. Il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : vengeance.

\- Draco ! Draco, stop ! cria Luna en s'avançant.

\- _C'est inutile, il ne t'entend pas, il ne s'arrêtera qu'à la mort du sorcier qui a détruit la barrière._

Encore cette voix? Qui était-ce? Un nouveau sort fusa contre elle, brisant le bouclier. Elle n'était plus protégée. A plusieurs mètres de là, le garçon-loup était inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Quand la barrière avait été brisée et que le coeur de la forêt s'était trouvé sans défense, il avait perdu l'esprit et ses pouvoirs de veela dominaient à présent son corps. Si personne ne l'arrêtait, il tuerait tout sur son passage.

Un sort fusa vers lui. Il regarda l'origine et découvrit un sorcier aux longs cheveux blonds qui lui avait lancé l'éclair vert. Il fronça les sourcils. Le roi-gardien lui avait parlé de lui. Il avait ravivé ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de l'homme. Son géniteur. La forêt fut balayée par un puissant souffle qui décontenança les mangemorts qui, ayant du mal à s'en remettre rapidement, furent immédiatement pétrifié. Il fallait calmer Draco, le plus vite possible.

\- C'est un monstre ! cria Voldemort.

\- Non ! cria Luna en lançant un sort au mage noir, c'est mon ami !

\- Voyez vous ça ! Et tu es?

\- C'est la fille du cinglé, maitre, intervint Lucius.

Voldemort ricana et lança le sortilège de mort.

Luna ferma les yeux. Elle allait périr là, sans avoir pu rejoindre Draco. Elle hurla son nom.

Le silence se fit. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Draco avait repris ses esprits et s'était avancé pour la protéger. Était-il mort pour elle? Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contenir. Voldemort ricana.

\- Non ! cria Luna en se penchant sur Draco.

Le vent soufflait toujours alors que des mangemorts les encerclaient. Un hurlement retentit et les loups se jetèrent dans la mêlée. L'alpha était venu protéger son fils. La meute était là, tout irait bien. Mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard et Draco… Draco était…

\- Tom ! Attaque moi si tu l'oses !

Les mangemorts lancèrent des sorts dont plusieurs doloris mais Voldemort les contint, furieux. Seul lui pouvait s'en prendre à Potter ! Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent et lancèrent le sort. Un éclat de lumière surgit. Luna ferma les yeux.

Voldemort était au sol, dos contre terre. Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voldemort était… Voldemort était… Il arracha la manche de sa robe. La marque… partie…

\- C'est fini mon ami, lui dit le directeur en souriant. Voldemort est mort !

Il sourit. Enfin tout était fini ! Partout autour d'eux, les étudiants étaient blessés. Beaucoup souffraient, d'autres avaient reçu de méchants sortilèges. Poppy s'affairaient déjà autour des plus atteints.

\- Et Lucius? demanda-t-il en le cherchant partout.

Narcissa sourit de manière énigmatique.

\- Ça mon cher Severus, je m'en suis occupée, dit-elle en montrant l'arbre qui retenait un sorcier prisonnier.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour soigner les blessés, Albus, dit l'infirmière. Et il faut arrêter cette tempête !

\- Je vais chercher les secours, dit le vieil homme en transplanant, sans doute à l'hôpital sorcier.

\- _Nous aussi nous allons vous aider…_

La voix avait comme retentit au travers des arbres et de curieux êtres en sortirent.

\- _Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes de veela des forêts, nous possédons certains pouvoir de guérison…_

Aux dires de la reine-gardienne, les autres veela et velanes se mirent au travail, soignant les blessés et cessant la tempête alors que la gardienne s'avançait vers Draco.

\- Il est… souffla Luna.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, mon enfant, souffla la velane en embrassant le garçon-loup sur la bouche sous l'œil bien veillant de l'alpha.

Draco ouvrit les yeux.

\- Lu…na

Il était vivant. Il allait bien. Elle sourit alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Tout irait bien.

 **Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre est le moins bon que j'aie pu écrire. Oui, c'est nul, je l'admets. C'est une première pour moi d'écrire une scène de bataille et à vos yeux (tout comme aux miens d'ailleurs), ça ne doit pas être terrible. Mais bon, il faut une première fois à tout alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! J'étais trop partagée à l'idée de faire de Draco un assassin alors que c'était pourtant mon idée première. Du coup j'ai laissé le rôle à Harry !**

 **Aux lecteurs / lectrices à qui j'avais dit que j'avais peur de les décevoir, je faisais référence à ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même /**

 **Allez, on se retrouve pour l'épilogue? Vous me lâchez pas hein oui?**


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, alors que les étudiants se remettaient peu à peu de leurs blessures, Draco reposait à l'infirmerie. Il avait longuement été affaibli par cette énergie qui avait repoussé le sortilège grâce à de la magie brute et Luna était passée tous les jours le voir à l'infirmerie pour lui apprendre à parler. Il faisait des progrès, bien sur, mais quelques fois, le côté joueur prenait le dessus et il la chatouillait plutôt que d'étudier.

\- Oui, Luna, tu as bien entendu, ton amoureux peut sortir ! lui répondit l'infirmière alors que la serdaigle posait la question pour la dixième fois au moins depuis que son compagnon était alité.

\- Tu entends ça, Draco, tu es libre !

Le garçon avait souri et l'adolescente s'était empressée de lui faire visiter le château. A l'hôpital, Draco avait fait la connaissance de Narcissa d'abord puis Scorpius, bien plus tard, quand il avait réintégré l'infirmerie de Poudlard. En apprenant qu'il avait un frère jumeau, le serpentard avait nié l'évidence. Non, il était unique. Mais quelque part, il avait toujours ressenti ce manque qu'il espérait combler en obtenant les louages de son père mais rien n'avait jamais marché. Quand le vide dans son coeur s'était enfin comblé en rencontrant Draco, grâce à Narcissa, il s'était mis à changer en commençant par, à défaut d'être gentil, poli avec la compagne de son jumeau.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Draco avait appris à connaitre sa mère qu'il s'obstinait à appeler "Maman deux pattes". Il était resté plusieurs jours avec elle avant de partir à la découverte de l'école, des gens et surtout, de retrouver sa meute. Il ne serait plus tout à fait un garçon-loup mais il n'oubliait pas sa famille.

Les semaines passèrent. Il prit des cours spécialisés pour apprendre les bases comme parler, écrire et lire et chaque jour, Luna s'étonnait de ses progrès et lui offrait toujours ses fameux biscuits qu'il aimait tant. Dès qu'il le pouvait, quand il n'avait pas cours, il courait rejoindre la meute où il avait été accueilli par tous et où il avait présenter officiellement Luna comme étant sa femelle et Narcissa et Scorpius comme étant sa famille. Peu importe s'ils n'étaient pas de vrais loups, ils le seraient non pas par le sang mais par le coeur.

 **Quinze ans plus tard**

Draco veillait sur ses élèves de troisième année alors qu'ils découvraient les hippogriffes. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait simplement salué les créatures avec respect et les enfants l'avaient imité. Parmi eux se trouvait un jeune garçon qui s'appelait William. Un Serdaigle. C'était un garçon renfermé qui se tenait toujours à l'écart des autres sorciers et qui n'avait pas d'amis, mais dès qu'il rencontrait des créatures magiques, c'était plus fort que lui, sa passion reprenait le dessus et il s'extasiait devant elles.

\- Dis moi, Will tu aimes les créatures magiques mais pourquoi tu n'aimes avec les autres enfants?

Draco était devenu le directeur des Serdaigle et s'inquiétait de voir un élève ainsi tenu à l'écart. Tout comme lui, il avait du sang de veela dans les veines puisque ses parents l'étaient.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, hésitant. Devait-il lui en parler? Lui dire que personne ne comprenait sa passion pour les créatures magiques car personne n'était attiré comme lui l'était par la nature de par son sang de veela? Que personne ne voulait de lui comme ami dans sa maison car il avait du mal avec les cours et n'était pas studieux car il préférait se promener en forêt?

\- Ecoute Will, lui dit Draco en s'installant sur un rocher, incitant le garçon à faire de même alors qu'un hippogriffe s'avançait, désireux d'avoir une caresse. Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, elle était exactement comme toi. Elle n'avait pas d'amis et passait beaucoup de temps avec les sombrals et les hippogriffes. Mais elle s'est fait des amis comme moi, puis ton parrain, Severus, puis Filius également. Ça viendra…

\- Mais je suis nul en cours, papa ! Et personne ne veut m'aider ! rouspéta Will.

\- Le cours est terminé ! cria Draco avant de raccompagner ses élèves vers le château. Will, viens avec moi.

Le petit ne posa pas de questions et suivit son père à travers des longs chemins dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver à la grotte qu'il reconnut entre mille.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?

\- Pour te rappeler qu'ici, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi. Nous sommes une famille, Will, et Luna, la meute et moi, nous veillerons toujours sur toi.

L'enfant sourit alors qu'un louveteau s'avançait vers lui. Ce n'était qu'un bébé de quelques heures quand Will l' avait sauvé en utilisant le pouvoir du veela en lui. Sans quoi, il n'aurait sans doute par survécu.

\- C'est Coureur-de-vent Grâce à toi, il est devenu le plus fort et le plus rapide de la portée. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Will, ne l'oublie jamais. Il sera ton ami pour toujours. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

Le garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait un ami, lui ?! Un sourire fendit son visage.

\- Il faut que je le raconte à maman !

Draco sourit. Les deux garçons se remirent en route avec la promesse de revenir.

\- Maman, maman !

\- Will ! Comment vas-tu mon grand?

\- Coureur-de-vent a survécu ! Et papa dit que c'est mon ami !

\- C'est une nouvelle extraordinaire ! Il faudra être gentil avec lui, d'accord?

Le garçon opina de la tête alors que Draco rejoignait une Luna rayonnante.

\- Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Et bien, les jumeaux m'épuisent à bouger dans tous les sens, mais ça va.

\- Et Aélys et Marius?

\- Ils sont avec Sev', tu sais bien comme il adore les chouchouter !

Le couple se regarda et éclata de rire. Les jumeaux avaient le don pour attendrir leur futur professeur de potions avec leur air innocent. Ils avaient la vie devant eux. Tout irait bien. Luna s'était trouvé une famille aimante et chaleureuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfin à sa place pour la première fois.

Fin

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire ! Un grand merci à tous et à toutes pour m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure ! J'ai déjà d'autres projets en cours mais pour l'heure, je vous retrouve sur la suite de Lost Hearts ! A bientôt ! A vos claviers pour que je puisse connaitre vos impressions sur ce chapitre et sur l'histoire en général !**

 **Ps : J'avais prévu un OS en même temps que cet épilogue mais l'OS étant toujours en cours d'écriture et étant plus long que les précédents (près de 6900 mots à l'heure actuelle), j'hésite à le fractionner en fiction à chapitres donc donnez moi votre avis et n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres OS si ce n'est pas encore fait !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
